Brotherhood of Light
by TinuvielBrazilXXI
Summary: Harry Potter died in his final battle against Voldemort, but did he really die?
1. The death of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize here, everything belongs to J. K. Rowling (she rocks!); I'm not making any money of this, I just want to write.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter died in his final battle against Voldemort, but did he really die?  
  
Pairings: DM/HP, SS/HG, LM/OC, LP/JP, I still need to decide about the others.  
  
The death of Harry Potter  
  
That was it: Harry Potter was dead!  
  
The wizarding world was safe but its savior was dead; killed at the same moment the Dark Lord was killed. Draco Malfoy couldn't believe it. After so many years of fighting, arguing, trying to put each other in trouble, he was dead. After all those years at Hogwarts of thrown insults, quidditch lost games and shame, Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived was dead. After so few years of love and happiness, his lover, his husband, his light, his Harry was dead.  
  
Draco sat there in the funeral, staring at the coffin that would take his Harry away from him. But if someone looked close enough would see that Draco was, in fact, staring into empty space, lost in thoughts of the past, lost in memories of a love so intense that left him empty; an empty shell of himself.  
  
"Draco, it's time" Hermione Granger, or should one say, Hermione Snape said cautiously, approaching him.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione" said Draco tiredly.  
  
They would be closing the coffin, taking his Harry away from him, burying him in that cold grave where he would never be able to warm the boy-man who stole his heart from day one.  
  
Everyone was there to say their goodbyes; the Weasleys, the Longbottoms...the Potters. If only that monster hadn't killed him, his Harry would be able to know that his parents were alive, that the Longbottoms weren't tortured into madness, that many people found their happiness again thanks to him. Even the Slytherins were there to say their goodbyes. After they got together, all houses in Hogwarts saw that it was possible to befriend each other and keep being yourself.  
  
As people approached the coffin to give Harry their last goodbyes, he saw Nil Bluenile, a Slytherin girl known by the Slytherins as 'Hogwarts invisible'; she became a good friend of his and helped him gather the courage to fight for Harry. But... now that he looked closer at her he realized that... no, impossible, she was a good friend of his but... well, she was cold, but not that cold, no, it must be his imagination... neither she nor the Potters were crying, they couldn't hide their feelings so well... could they?  
  
The coffin was lowered and covered with earth. One by one, everyone presented their condolences to him, the Potters said he was welcome to come to their place whenever he wanted. When he was alone in the graveyard, he couldn't help but say again:  
  
"No matter what happens, no matter what life presents to me, I'll always carry you in my heart"  
  
And, with a 'pop' he was gone.  
  
AN: Just one more thing, if I receive at least one review, I'll keep updating this fic, 'cause there's more to come, but, if I don't receive any reviews, the story ends here. 


	2. Of corpses, tears and weird dreams

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything, the lady over there does (points to J.K.). Yes, the one waving the book 'Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix'. I'm just saying that 'cause, well, no one wants troubles, isn't it?  
  
Summary: Harry Potter died in his final battle against Voldemort, but did he really die?  
  
Pairings: DM/HP, SS/HG, LM/OC, LP/JP, I still need to decide about the others, so, if you have any suggestions, let me know.  
  
Warning: This fic contains slash, which means male x male relationships so, if you are offended, the back button is on the top of your screen.  
  
AN: This fic will contain OotP spoilers, but not for now, so I guess everyone will have time to finish their reading before the spoilers appear. Also, I would like to know if you would like some hot scenes, so I may change the rating next time I update and I'm sorry if I sounded rude in the first chapter, it's just this is my first time writing and I still don't know how to put things in the paper, err..., net, but I'm learning. Also, I'm updating this fic earlier than I planned because I will travel and I don't know if I will be back until next year, so if I don't return until next year I'm already leaving this chapter and I wish a very merry Christmas to all of you and a very, very happy new year. (Sorry about the loooonnng authors note.)  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, you rock guys (I guess that 'you rock' is a compliment, isn't it?), you guys gave me the energy to write this chapter in less than an hour:  
  
Phyllida, CPETASJJE146, DarkLights, Sweet Sorrow (you will have a hint about that this chapter), * (a little about that will be explained in next chapter, but the entire reason will be explained in the future, so stay tuned), My Slytherin Mind, Bartini Girl 03, headphone therapy, Lady Laffs-a-lot, chi,  
  
2. Of corpses, tears and weird dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~Later that night ~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up, the charm is almost wearing off" said a hooded figure.  
  
"Then why don't you help us?" asked a male hooded voice.  
  
"Excuse me, I AM helping, I'm watching the place to see if anyone is coming, besides, I'm holding the wand to light the place for you as you two are with both hands busy." Answered the fist figure.  
  
"Yeah, right. You are NOT watching his butt." Replied the figure, pointing with his head in another's figure direction, with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
If the first figure wasn't hooded you surely could see a red blush making its way to the hooded figure's face, a nice tomato shade of red.  
  
"Do you think he'll join us?" asked another male hooded voice.  
  
"Does he have another choice?" answered the first figure.  
  
"Here, we unburied him." Said the figure that was arguing with the first.  
  
" OK, let's open the coffin and..." the figure was interrupted  
  
" Nil, dear, do you really think he'll join us?" asked the male voice  
  
"Honestly, I don't know, I just hope that, as soon as he finds out what we've been up to, he joins us." Answered the voice named Nil, worriedly  
  
" OK, boy unburied, coffin back to place... let's get out of here, shall we?" asked the third voice a bit impatiently.  
  
" Let's go" said Nil.  
  
And then, the figures disaparated with the mysterious body they unburied.  
  
~~~~~Draco's apartment, the afternoon after the funeral~~~~~  
  
"Draco, are you sure you'll be fine?" asked a very worried Hermione  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, I'll be just fine, I just need to be alone for a while" answered Draco tiredly  
  
"OK, then; anything you need, just call me, OK?" Hermione was very worried about Draco's well being but she couldn't do anything to help if he didn't want her help.  
  
"OK"  
  
"Well... bye, then"  
  
"Bye"  
  
And with a "pop" Hermione disaparated.  
  
Turning around, Draco saw a picture on the nightstand; a beautiful picture of Harry and himself in the school uniform, together, holding each other. Draco threw himself on the bed and started crying. He cried so much that he fell asleep, but the dream he had was so strange...  
  
~~~~ Dream ~~~~  
  
Harry and Draco, in their 4th year at Hogwarts, were in the corridors leading to transfiguration, two enemies facing each other, the first to look away might be hexed, the first to refuse to stare would be the 'looser'.  
  
"What is it, Potter? Cat got your tongue? Or was it the dog?" Draco Malfoy said, trying to make the Gryffindor loose concentration.  
  
"No one got my tongue, Malfoy, but it seems that you've missed your etiquette lessons. Haven't daddy ever told you that it is not polite to stare."  
  
At that moment a voice spoke rather loudly:  
  
" C'mon! Could you two please kiss each other soon so we can go to class?"  
  
"Shut up, Nil. It's none of your business." Draco said full of anger, never breaking eye contact with Harry.  
  
"Make me." Nil answered.  
  
"Well, it is totally unheard of. A Slytherin defying another Slytherin" said Harry with a calm voice.  
  
Nil just gave him the finger and passed between them, heading to transfiguration class.  
  
The others were dumbstruck. Who would ever think that she had it in her? But yet, no one ever knew her.  
  
~~~~End dream~~~~  
  
Although that dream, a common dream, wasn't a nightmare, Draco woke up rather disturbed, he never thought about that day that much and yet, the dream was so real; as if he was there again. Also, he couldn't stop thinking about Nil.  
  
Nil Bluenile, Hogwarts invisible; always count on her to say the truth in any moments. Although always quiet and always buried in the library, Nil would become a good friend of Draco in the next years. She realized his feelings for Harry before anyone else, even before himself, and if it wasn't for her and her subtle help, maybe Draco would never gather the courage to make his move on Harry.  
  
While lying on his back he began to think about the events of the funeral.  
  
He knew something was wrong but he couldn't place it, and he hated it; maybe he was just being over suspicious, living among Death Eaters had done that to him, but yet... the Potters weren't crying over their only son, neither was Nil, who helped him reveal his feelings to Harry. Okay that his father wasn't there, but he didn't expect him to. Maybe a talk with Hermione would help. Right, what would Hermione think if he just came to her with his idea? She would surely say he needed to move on. Also, that made Dumbledore out of question.  
  
As he thought harder and harder about his suspicions, he began to feel tired and soon, sleep claimed him and he had a peaceful, yet dreamless, night.  
  
AN2: I know that this chapter isn't what you were expecting but it is just an introduction to the plot. The next chapter will have more action, with some answers and many questions, also, I guess you notice that Nil is appearing every time in the fic; don't worry, this IS a DM/HP fic, I'm just doing that because it is important, so stay tuned. 


	3. When an answer leads to ten more questio...

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything, the lady over there does (points to J.K.). Yes, the one waving the book 'Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix'. I'm just saying that 'cause, well, no one wants troubles, isn't it?  
  
Summary: Harry Potter died in his final battle against Voldemort, but did he really die?  
  
Pairings: DM/HP, SS/HG, LM/OC, LP/JP, I still need to decide about the others, so if you have any ideas, let me know.  
  
AN: This fic will contain OotP spoilers, but not for now, so I guess everyone will have time to finish their reading before the spoilers appear. Also, I still want to know if you would like some hot scenes, so I can change the rating next time I update.  
  
Warning: This fic contains slash, which means male x male relationships so, if you are offended, the back button is on the top of your screen.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, Bartini Girl 03, My Slytherin Mind, Phyllida. Don't worry guys you'll see the end of this fic.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
3. When an answer leads to ten more questions  
  
~~~~~~Somewhere~~~~~~  
  
"DRACO!" cried out a raven-haired man, as he woke up and sat on the bed.  
  
"Well, I see you're wide wake!" said a female voice that was sat in front of him  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? What do you want with me?..."  
  
For the first time since he woke up, the man was looking at his surroundings while asking the questions to the girl. He was sat on a four- poster bed with red curtains and red blankets made of velvet so red that looked like blood, just like the curtains. The room was decorated in black wood with golden angels paintings and sculptures and golden angels' faces paintings and sculptures. A true gothic room, just like the decoration used in gothic churches, just without the statues and paintings of saints.  
  
"Which question do you want me to answer first, Mr. Potter?" interrupted the woman.  
  
"Err... Who are you?" asked the man  
  
"Very well, my name is Nil Bluenile." answered the woman. She was shorter than he, brunette, with blue-green eyes with yellow dots that gave her the appearance of a wolf, not a dangerous one, but a respectable wolf; still, she looked like a very young woman, almost a teenager, a very beautiful teenager.  
  
"How long have I slept?"  
  
"Two days; it is 9:18 in the evening." Answered Nil looking at him directly in the eye for the first time.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Harry uncomfortably.  
  
" You are in the headquarters of the Brotherhood of Light."  
  
Nil was still looking directly at him, as if searching his soul, what made Harry extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation.  
  
" The what?!"  
  
" The Brotherhood of Light." Nil answered very calmly.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Because you are a very important piece in our fight against a very dangerous group called 'Bringers of Purification'"  
  
"And you want me to fight them for you, right?"  
  
"Wrong. We want you to help us against them."  
  
"I refuse."  
  
"What would be a pity." Replied Nil calmly  
  
"Why?" Harry was very uncomfortable with that situation; he didn't trust that woman a single bit.  
  
"Someone out there would be really disappointed if he some day, by chance, found out that you refused to resume your life beside him." Answered Nil examining her nails.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Harry, you are officially dead; for everyone out there, you died in your battle against Voldemort, so, there's someone who would love if you came out of this battle miraculously alive; back from the dead. The Brotherhood is offering you this chance." Answered Nil looking back at him.  
  
Anger was boiling inside Harry, but he decided to listen to what the girl named Nil had to say.  
  
"What if I decide to refuse?" Harry asked suspiciously  
  
"Well, we can't keep you inside here forever, so, we'll give you a name, an address, an entire life, but, what if you decide to show at the doorsteps of your beloved dragon saying that you are Harry Potter, that you've survived the battle, when he was at your funeral. Tell me Harry, what will he say?  
  
Now Harry was understanding what that woman called Nil was talking about; she was talking about Draco; but... what if she was lying?  
  
"How can you prove me that you're not lying?"  
  
" I can't. I just can show you what we do, how we fight, which methods we use, and then, you decide if you join us or not. Of course, if you decide not to join us, we'll have to erase your memory about this place and this conversation." Answered Nil seriously.  
  
"Pretty fair." Said Harry.  
  
"Shall we go, then?" asked Nil  
  
"Yes." answered Harry  
  
"Well, there are clothes on that chair, as soon as you are finished, meet me outside this room." Said Nil getting up and exiting the room.  
  
As soon as Harry was finished, he went outside the room where he found Nil waiting for him, and they began to walk through many corridors.  
  
They walked in silence along many beautiful corridors, mostly decorated in a gothic way, but yet, extremely beautiful.  
  
When they reached a double door at the end of one of the corridors, Nil spoke:  
  
"Harry, I must ask you not to make any decisions as soon as you enter this room because what you are about to see inside there goes against all your beliefs."  
  
"OK, I won't" he assured her.  
  
Harry was expecting anything inside that room except what he saw.  
  
"YOU!!!!" was the only thing that Harry could say when he saw what he saw.  
  
"That's why I asked you not to make any conclusions before we explain everything." said Nil calmly entering the room.  
  
"But they..."  
  
"Pretended that were fighting against the side of light, performed a false killing curse, unburied you and brought you here" interrupted Nil  
  
"WHAT???!!!" asked Harry astonished  
  
It wasn't for nothing that Harry was so surprised; inside the room were no other than Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle themselves, talking calmly to each other, sitting on two of the sofas in the room facing each other.  
  
" Do you want ME to believe that THEY were PRETENDING they were fighting against the side of light?" asked Harry incredulously.  
  
" Your being alive should be enough proof of that Mr. Potter" calmly answered Tom Riddle, who was sat on one of the sofas in the room, that looked like a private library.  
  
" Harry you'd better sit down." Said Nil leading him to a nearby sofa.  
  
" Harry, I know it's pretty hard for you to believe us, specially after what you have been through; I ask you to make your decisions only after you've heard what we have to say, OK?" asked Nil, sitting down across from Harry, with a very light tone of insecurity in her voice, that was unnoticed by Harry.  
  
Eyeing her suspiciously, Harry nodded.  
  
"The Brotherhood of Light is a very ancient group that fights against any kind of Dark Arts, no matter if it's in a battlefield or inside government institutions. You may think that we are as intolerable as any Dark Lord because of that but we aren't because our policy is that anyone may learn the Dark Arts, as long as it's not used to harm anyone. Am I making myself clear?" Asked Nil  
  
"Yes, you are." Harry wasn't liking this but he thought it was better to hear what they had to say.  
  
"Very well, I know you don't like this and you don't trust us but I can assure you that if you think that Voldemort was bad, you don't want to find out about the Bringers. To give you an idea of what the Brotherhood had to do to protect some people you need to know that none of the people you heard that was killed by Voldemort was indeed killed, except those ones that Tom couldn't reach before one of the Bringers, the memory of the peoples that Voldemort supposedly killed was either erased or they were kept here until Voldemort's defeat took place, and it was done just to ensure their safety. The news that it was a spell used to increase Lord Voldemort's power was spread so, everyone you thought was dead is, indeed alive; even your parents..."  
  
"What!!! You mean that I've lived away from them just because you decided that it would be good? I..." Now Harry was really pissed; he would have continued if he wasn't interrupted by Tom.  
  
" Could you please calm down, Potter. The Brotherhood saved them. The Bringers of Purification wanted them dead and they would have succeeded if someone here hadn't agreed to play bad guy. Now tell me, how would you prefer them? Dead or alive?"  
  
Harry was fuming but remained quiet and waited for Nil to continue.  
  
"As I was saying Harry, your parents were kept here, but not against their will; we explained everything to them, and they thought it would be better if they remained here helping us instead of taking the chance we offered them to have a new name, a new life. They thought it would be safer for everyone they cared, specially you, and don't you think they didn't know what happened to you all those years." Nil then glanced at Lucius, who shook his head almost imperceptibly, but Harry noticed that. He was going to ask what was that all about when Nil spoke again:  
  
" This is all we may tell you for now. If there is the chance that you might join us, then we will tell you more, but for now you need to rest and think about our proposal." Nil then waved her hand and a young girl entered the room.  
  
"Christa, could you take Mr. Potter back to his chambers?" asked Lucius.  
  
"Yes, sir" answered the girl named Christa.  
  
Harry stood up and followed the girl named Christa, a thin young girl who had long brown hair, violet eyes and seemed to be no older than 14 years old. As soon as they were out of the room, Harry started a conversation with Christa.  
  
"Has it been a long time since you joined them?"  
  
"Yes, I was thirteen when I joined the Brotherhood."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My parents were killed before Tom could fake our death, I am a muggle born you know so when Tom arrived I was the only one there in my house. They didn't kill me because I wasn't home, I had gone out with my friends. Tom asked me if I wanted the chance to have my revenge, I answered yes and he introduced me Lucius, we had a kind of chat and I was brought here, where I was trained."  
  
Harry found it easy to extract information from her so he thought that maybe he could find out more about this Brotherhood.  
  
"How old are you now?"  
  
"I'm 17, I'll be starting my 7th year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Wow, you go to Hogwarts? In which house are you?"  
  
" Hufflepuff."  
  
"How long have you known Nil?"  
  
"I met her on my second week here, she came to pick me to go to Diagon Alley as she also was going there to pick her things."  
  
"She also went to Hogwarts? In which house?"  
  
"Slytherin, in your year."  
  
"My year? Wow, I never noticed her."  
  
"She likes it this way, she was 'Hogwarts invisible'." He never noticed her opening the door for him and his stepping inside the room until she spoke: "Well here you are, Harry, sleep tight." And with that, she was gone.  
  
After she was gone Harry realized that he didn't get the chance to ask about the Brotherhood and make it seem casual.  
  
"Fuck!" He said falling on the bed. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN2: Next chapter there will be some answers not only on why the Brotherhood needs Harry but also about one of the characters' occupation, but there won't be any Draco/Harry, sorry guys. I guess that next chapter is important for you to understand the plot, but I couldn't write it with Harry, as he will be discovering those information along the fic, but don't worry, next chapter will be good, so stay tuned. And don't forget to review. 


	4. Love doesn't know barriers

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter died in his final battle against Voldemort, but did he really die?  
  
Pairings: DM/HP, SS/HG, LM/OC, LP/JP, I still need to decide about the others, so, any ideas, tell me.  
  
AN: This fic will contain OotP spoilers, but not for now, so I guess everyone will have time to finish their reading before the spoilers appear.  
  
AN2: There is no HP/DM in this chapter, just LM/OC, but there are SOME answers about the plot in this chapter (I hope), that's one of the reasons why I put it here (a DM/HP fic).  
  
Warning: This fic contains slash, which means male x male relationships so, if you are offended, the back button is on the top of your screen.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers. Thank you very much guys, you make worth posting this story.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
4.Love doesn't know barriers.  
  
~~~Meanwhile, in the room where Harry had the conversation~~~  
  
"Well, what do you think Nil?" asked Tom.  
  
"About what?"  
  
" Do you think he will join us?"  
  
"He may, but we will have to be careful with him; people hid many things from him in the past so, if we want his help we will have to be true to him" answered Nil cautiously, looking at the floor.  
  
"Do you think that Christa made a good impression?" asked Lucius getting up to have a glass of water.  
  
"You know she always does, Luc. Besides, Christa never lost her kind personality due to her hatred towards the Bringers. It was good for Harry to talk to her." Answered Nil with a kind smile on her lips.  
  
"You asked Christa on purpose, didn't you?" it was Tom's turn to be surprised.  
  
"Of course I did, her life is enough to make him believe we are the good guys, and, besides, she knows how to avoid certain questions perfectly." Answered Nil in her always calm voice, looking at Tom.  
  
" Well, I guess we can continue this conversation later," said Lucius approaching Nil "because I think now is time to all of us go to bed. Tomorrow will be a full day." Lucius finished his sentence kissing Nil's neck.  
  
" Oh please! Get a room you two" said Tom, rolling his eyes.  
  
"That, my dear friend, is exactly what I'm planning to do." Said Lucius mischievously while picking Nil up in his strong arms and heading to the door.  
  
"Lucius!" exclaimed Nil when Lucius picked her up.  
  
"What? Have I done anything wrong?" asked Lucius with a fake innocent face.  
  
"You are hopeless" exclaimed Nil giving up fighting to free herself from Lucius grip, not that she was trying to.  
  
"Ah, by the way, if you excuse us, Tom, I need to put this young lady in bed" Lucius said kissing Nil's cheek and going out of the room.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't" shouted Tom at them.  
  
Lucius laughed and replied through the door:  
  
"Don't worry, I won't".  
  
~~~~Outside the room~~~~  
  
After some minutes of walking in silence, Lucius realized that something was wrong with Nil.  
  
"Nil, dear? Is everything alright?" asked Lucius worriedly while walking with Nil in his arms to their chambers.  
  
"Hm? Wha... Oh yes, everything is just fine" answered Nil looking briefly at Lucius and then murmuring to herself:  
  
"Everything is just fine."  
  
Lucius stopped in the middle of the corridor they were and looked at Nil.  
  
She was looking down, with her arms still around his neck, head rested against his chest, with a worried expression on her beautiful face.  
  
"Nil, what is wrong?" asked Lucius worriedly  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Lucius, seriously." Answered Nil still looking down.  
  
Okay, now he knew that something was seriously wrong, but the confirmation came with her next phrase:  
  
"Take me to our chambers, Lucius, please, I need to take a bath." She said that in such a tone that made him want to cry, especially when she buried her face deeper in his chest.  
  
" Of course." He said swallowing the lump that was formed in his throat.  
  
The rest of the walk was made in a very uncomfortable silence.  
  
When they entered their chambers, Lucius put Nil on the bed and said:  
  
"Nil, I'm going to prepare your bath, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Luc." Answered Nil in a sad tone.  
  
" Do you think there is enough room for two in that bath?" asked Lucius masking his worries with a playful tone on his voice.  
  
"I don't know. You are the one who is going to prepare the bath isn't it? So you tell me if there is enough room for two." Answered Nil with a playful smile on her face.  
  
'Hum, at least this is working' thought Lucius looking at Nil's smile.  
  
"Hum, let me think: size of the bathroom, amount of water in the bathtub, size of the bathtub..."  
  
"I guess that as long as you don't try anything, there may be enough room for two in there" interrupted Nil still playfully, pulling Lucius towards her for a kiss.  
  
"Spoilsport" said Lucius with a mock angry face after the kiss.  
  
Nil stared to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"You... really... should...see...your...face...Luc...dear...it's... priceless..." Nil was trying to say between the breaths she was trying to draw.  
  
"Okay, enough sugar for you for tonight, I'm going to prepare that bath." Said Lucius getting up from the bed with a smile on his lips that reached his silvery eyes and then heading to the bathroom to prepare Nil's bath.  
  
On his back he still could hear Nil's laugh.  
  
'Yes, that definitely worked' he thought when he closed the bathroom's door.  
  
When Lucius closed the door, Nil slowly stopped laughing. She stared at the closed door and re-started to think about the encounter she had that morning.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"You'd better be careful, Nil, our fellows are already getting suspicious that you are not only fucking Malfoy senior to get information about his fallen master." Said Peter Pettigrew in a low hiss, cornering Nil.  
  
"And who told you I'm fucking Malfoy senior? Please, enlighten me." asked Nil back with a smirk.  
  
"You don't fool me Bluenile, I can see that there is more about you than meets the eye"  
  
"Oh pwease, someone 'elp me, big bad Pete is about to attack me" answered Nil in a childish mocking tone and then she added in a low, dangerous and poisonous hiss:  
  
"I guess that YOU are the one who should watch your steps Peter, because you cost a lot to us with that performance of yours in Potter's third year. You had a clean path to make that brat be on our side and what did you do? You throw it into the air. I, at least, am still inside that Brotherhood rows without raising suspicions, while you have to cower here for protection. Besides, accusing a fellow Bringer may cost really much, like your life I could say."  
  
"You can't prove that I was accusing you Bluenile" said Peter backing off.  
  
"Can't I?" asked Nil pulling a brown thin card out of her white robes.  
  
Peter visibly palled at the sight of the brown card, a recording card, just like a muggle tape recorder, and then, he relaxed, even chuckled.  
  
"Yeah right, go on, show them the recording card and let them decide who accused who." Said Peter confidently.  
  
"Didn't I tell you Peter, I stopped the recording just before what I said. Hum, it seems that it missed what I told you. What a pity, isn't it, Pete?" replied Nil putting the card back in her robes.  
  
This time Peter paled so much that he seemed a dead man.  
  
"Bluenile, the council waits for you to report." A voice interrupted their argument. It was Deacon Frostheart. "Anything wrong, Pettigrew?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with him, Frostheart, I just told him to be careful while running around in his rat's form, because of some of the freshmen here that can transform themselves in feline animals, though I didn't know it would have that effect on him." Answered Nil in a mocking tone.  
  
Frostheart just smiled to Nil and said:  
  
"Nil, you'd better be going, you know the council doesn't like to wait, and you hold important information for us."  
  
"Sure" Nil smiled back and headed to the council's room, where she should report about the Brotherhood's plans.  
  
~~~~End flashback~~~~  
  
Someone was shaking her and calling her. Lifting her head from the pillows she didn't know she had hugged, Nil saw a very worried Lucius.  
  
"Nil, love, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked brushing his thumb on her cheeks to dry her tears. "Come, let's go have that bath, dear, you surely need it." Lucius said, picking her on his arms when he saw that she wasn't going to answer soon.  
  
Lucius took off Nil's clothes, put her in the bathtub, took off his own clothes and joined Nil in the bathtub.  
  
"Now, do you want to talk about what is wrong with you?" asked Lucius putting his left arm around Nil's shoulder and bringing her closer to him.  
  
" It's not much, really, I was just thinking about this morning's meeting with the Bringers." Answered Nil still looking sad.  
  
"Go on."  
  
After a moment of silence, Nil finally asked:  
  
"Luc, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Have you been talking to Pettigrew lately?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen him since Voldemort's fall. Why?"  
  
"This morning, when I was going to report to the council, he cornered me and said that 'our' fellows were already getting suspicious that I wasn't...'fucking' you just to gather information about your fallen master, and that I didn't fool him."  
  
"Look at me Nil." Lucius said lifting Nil's chin until she was looking directly in his eyes. "We're NOT fucking, we are MAKING LOVE, and that's a completely different thing. Don't believe what Pettigrew say, he is just saying that to see if you fall on his trap. Remember, he is a dirty rat, all he knows is how to make people dirty and then, run, that's what he did with Black, that's what he is trying to do with you."  
  
"I know Luc, it's just... I wish everything would just... end. I wish we could have a life, a real one, and stop living this lie." Nil finished her phrase with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
While she was talking, Lucius grip on her shoulder got stronger, and when he relaxed to lift her chin again, there were fingertips on it.  
  
"I know dear, I know, but we both knew that joining the Brotherhood would mean to give up every chance to have a real life, you made it crystal clear to me what joining the Brotherhood would mean. It would mean to live a lie 'till the end of our days. We gave up our happiness in order to ensure others' happiness." Lucius said looking directly into Nil's eyes, though he didn't mean what he said. While trying to make Nil feel better all he could think was why they had to wait to strike and end that mess everyone inside there was calling 'The real war'.  
  
"I know, Luc, I know, but it's already getting on me, it's been already 30 years since the Bringers started to act more intensely and we are not even close to end this war. Hell, it's been millenniums since the Bringers started acting and the Brotherhood is not even close to destroy their activities." Nil started to cry, and then added in a whisper: "Eight years since I'm living this lie." Then she started to talk while crying." I am just taking it yet because you are beside me, otherwise, I would already be crazy. But I feel that soon I won't be able to take it anymore. It's already getting on me Luc."  
  
All Lucius could do was hold her tighter and whisper comforting words on her ear that everything was going to be fine, that they were closer to end the war that they have ever been, while thinking:  
  
'Hell, why can't the heiress of Ravenclaw just show herself? Why? We already have the heir of Slytherin safe with the Brotherhood, the heir of Gryffindor now is here too; the heir of Merlin, the heiress of Morgan LeFay, the heiress of Hufflepuff and the heiress of Rapsehs are already being watched by the Brotherhood. We are so close, so close, all we need now is the heiress of Ravenclaw, but why doesn't she show her power so we can end this fucking war and live our lives? Why?'  
  
After a while of crying Nil felt she could talk without shuttering:  
  
"Luc, dear, I'm already finished, are you going to stay here a bit more?" she asked after she finished crying, looking at him, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"No, I'm going with you." Answered Lucius, getting up and getting two towels, tying one around his waist, he wrapped Nil in the other and carried her to the bed.  
  
When they reached the bed, Lucius put Nil on the bed and laid on top of her. He started kissing her and unwrapping the towel that he had put on her, roaming his hand all over her body. They parted when air became a need, and Nil spoke:  
  
"Luc, dear, do you mind if we don't do anything tonight?"  
  
Lucius looked at her with a puzzled expression and answered:  
  
"Why are you asking me that, Nil? You know I don't mind, if any of us is not on the mood, why force anything?" he said caressing her cheek with the back of his hands.  
  
"Thanks, Luc."  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Nil, you know I would never force you into anything." Answered Lucius laying on his back and putting his arm around Nil, bringing her closer to him.  
  
"I know, it's just, I'm really bad today." After a pause Nil said: "Did I tell you that I'm going to see Draco tomorrow?"  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"Well, I'm going to see Draco tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yeah, right, I know, I'm getting old." Lucius said teasingly.  
  
"Lucius, it's not that. I just haven't seen him in two days, and you remember that YOUR SON is now widowed." Nil answered looking at him as if he had gone mad.  
  
Lucius started to laugh and rolled in a way that half of his body was on top of her, and he started kissing her between laughs.  
  
"I know, dear, I know, I need to see him too, not with you of course and not tomorrow, as Potter will most certainly have thousands of questions about the Brotherhood, but I need to see my son, see how he is taking things." He replied  
  
"Why don't you invite him to live in the manor for a while, that way he will be safe from the Bringers." Nil suggested.  
  
"I don't know, Nil, I don't think he would like to go and live with ' his- evil-Death-Eater-and-Voldemort 's-supporter-who-wanted-to-deliver-The -Boy- Who-Lived-in-a-silver-plate-to-his-master excuse of a father'" answered Lucius bitterly, and then he added in a sad tone, averting her gaze, "even if he knew about the Bringers and that living in the manor would possibly save his life from them, as he is their next target, as you told me."  
  
"I may try to convince him." Nil said cupping Lucius's face with both hands.  
  
"Would you do that for me, love?" asked Lucius looking at Nil, a glint of hope in his eyes.  
  
"Of course I would, Luc. I know how much you love your son and that you want nothing more than to know that he is happy, and safe" answered Nil looking into Lucius's eyes.  
  
"I don't deserve you, Nil." Lucius whispered and then, started kissing her passionately.  
  
Although Nil had said she didn't want anything that night, she couldn't help but deepen the kiss and roam her hands around Lucius body; her hands going down, trying to get free of the only thing keeping their bodies apart: the towels.  
  
"You are so beautiful, I love you so much, my Nil, my river of life." Lucius said with his voice deep of desire when he parted the kiss to breath and rid himself of the towels.  
  
"I love you so much, light of my life" Nil whispered resuming the kiss.  
  
She didn't mind that Lucius was still married with Narcissa, they were getting divorced anyway; she didn't mind she had started a mature relationship at the age of fourteen nor she minded that he was twenty years older than her; she didn't mind that, at the time they started their relationship, he was potentially a Bringer of Purification and she already was a member of the Brotherhood of Light, she didn't mind that, at that time, he thought that all muggles and muggle borns should either die or be enslaved; they loved each other, and that love opened his eyes for the world around him. They were more than lovers, they were twin souls, and would always be there for each other, after all, love doesn't know barriers.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN3: I'll be posting this fic once in a week so I'll have time to TRY to improve the next chapters, but I can't do much if you don't review telling me what you think about it; if you have any questions, tell me so I can be sure that I'm covering every aspect of the plot; I can't do much without your help. so, please, guys, review. Also, I feel that I need a beta reader; so, if anyone would like to be my beta reader, please, send me an e- mail. 


	5. Warm bodies on cold beds

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter  
  
Summary: Harry Potter died in his final battle against Voldemort, but did he really die?  
  
Pairings: DM/HP, SS/HG, LM/OC, LP/JP, RW/PP for now.  
  
This fic contains OotP spoilers.  
  
AN: This fic is almost entirely a flashback on how Harry and Draco got together.  
  
Warning: This fic contains slash, which means male x male relationships so, if you are offended, the back button is on the top of your screen.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, you rock!  
  
5. Warm bodies on cold beds  
  
After Christa got out of the room, Harry started to look around it. He found a huge closet with clothes for all occasions and, surprisingly, they were his size.  
  
'Wow, I wonder if they are planning on keeping me here for too long'  
  
The door beside it was an even huger bathroom with shower and bathtub, all in white, a creamy color and golden.  
  
'Man! My living room fits inside here, and that's saying something!'  
  
The entire place was breathing richness.  
  
'How do they get the money to keep all of this?'  
  
Coming back to the room he fell on the bed and started thinking about what had happened that night, he wasn't sleepy after all. In a few hours, hell, it wasn't even hours it were minutes, all his beliefs had turned upside down. Voldemort was one of the 'supposedly' good guys, his parents were alive, a girl he didn't remember and was a schoolmate was a member of a group more secret than the Order, well maybe not more secret, as he had never heard about the Order of Phoenix before his 5th year but it seemed to him at that moment that those guys from that Brotherhood of Light never stopped their activities while the Order had, Draco's father was also 'supposedly' on the side of light...  
  
Draco. He wondered how he was now.  
  
'Is he thinking about me now? Is he sleeping? If he is, is he dreaming about me? About what we had planned for our life?'  
  
'Drake... if I could just touch you now, feel your hair, taste you lips... why the hell does that Brotherhood want me here? Why do they want to keep me apart from you my dragon... my beloved dragon... my... beloved... dragon...dragon...'  
  
'...what if you decide to show at the doorsteps of your beloved dragon saying that you are Harry Potter...' The phrase that that Nil girl had said earlier suddenly kept echoing in Harry's mind and he sat bolt upright in the bed.  
  
"Bloody hell!!! She was spying us!" Harry exclaimed then he fell back on the bed.  
  
'But, Christa said she was a Slytherin in my year, what if...'  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Harry, can't you really stay? I mean, you may be the best Auror there but surely they can give you the day off, can't they?, Besides an old friend of mine will come here an I really would like you to meet her." Draco said hugging Harry.  
  
"No, I can't Drake. I really wish I could but Anthony said that it was really important, he said that they have a clue about where Voldemort's headquarter may be and I must go to see if it fits with my visions." Answered Harry hugging Draco back and putting his head on Draco's shoulder. "Besides, I'll be here for dinner, maybe if you invite your friend to dinner I'll be able to meet her."  
  
"Really? May I invite her for dinner?" Draco asked as if Christmas had come earlier.  
  
Harry just nodded while looking deep into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Thanks, love, you'll love her, she is wonderful."  
  
"Best friend?" Harry asked amused never leaving Draco's eyes.  
  
"You can say that. Remember what I told you about who helped me make my fist move on you? It's her." Draco answered getting lost in Harry's eyes.  
  
"If she helped you with your feelings then I already like her. And, if she is one of your best friends than she is already part of the family." Harry always would say that to refer to the family they had built: their friends. Then, Harry's voice dropped to a whisper: " I love you, Drake; my beloved dragon." Then he kissed Draco passionately.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
'Hm... maybe it was her.'  
  
Harry looked around the room one more time and his eyes came to rest in one of the tapestries that hung on the wall. It was Godric Gryffindor, this he was sure, and another man in his middle forties with a child, a boy, dressed in Egyptian clothes sitting on the man's lap. They were sat in rocks in a wood. The tapestry had an air of a family. Like two brothers, or friends, and the son of one of them. No sound was coming out of it but the two men were talking about something while the kid kept looking at each of them in turns, then, the kid would jump from the man's lap and go to Godric, tell him something, hug him, run around the tapestry... the boy was the one who was moving the most while the two men kept talking or calling the child.  
  
'It's very beautiful. I wonder what is the meaning of that... Drake, if you could be with me now... watching this... what would WE be talking about? About having a child of our own? About these two men? About the first time you told me how you felt?'  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Harry, in his sixth year, was, early that morning, in the Great Hall eating breakfast when suddenly a black eagle owl landed gracefully in front of him. It showed him its talon and he untied the letter it had attached to it and the owl flew back to the owlery, possibly. The letter was addressed to him in a cursive yet determined handwriting. He opened the letter and was surprised with what he read:  
  
'Dear Harry  
  
I believe you are not shocked to receive this as I believe you receive this kind of letter every day, if not every hour, but the words contained in this letter are the truest words I could write to someone. You are everything to me, Harry. I never thought that such a feeling could ever exist in real world. For me, the love I feel for you since I first saw you was something that only existed in muggle fairy tales but now that I know what I feel for you I know that there can be a love greater than life itself, as I love you more than life itself. Of course, at the first time I saw you I didn't know what that feeling of butterflies in my stomach meant, that feeling that I needed to hear your voice, to be close to you, no matter what it meant, but now that I've come in terms with my feelings for you I can say without a hint of doubt: I love you Harry. Not the hero everyone worships, not the savior of the wizard world, not the Boy-Who-Lived, but the person Harry. Don't try to find out who I am through the handwriting as I asked a dear friend of mine to write this letter for me; she is the only one who knows about my feelings for you.  
  
Always yours,  
  
Someone who truly loves you.'  
  
"Hey Harry, mate, what is that?" asked Ron when he saw the letter.  
  
"Hm.. nothing, Ron, nothing. Hey guys, I forgot my books. I'll find you in class, okay?" Harry said getting up and exiting the Great Hall.  
  
He rushed to the Gryffindor tower to write a reply to the mysterious person who had written the letter. Arriving there, he closed the curtains around his bed, laid on his stomach and started writing:  
  
'Dear someone:  
  
I must say that your words truly moved me but you are mistaken to think that I receive this kind of letter every day. In fact, no one ever showed this kind of affection to me and although it was a friend of yours who wrote the letter for you it still was radiating the love you say you feel for me. I would like to know who you are. Are you from which house? From which year? Are you a boy or a girl? (Not that I mind)  
  
Sincerely  
  
Harry'  
  
Harry re-read his letter and, after deciding it was good, put it in an envelope, addressed it to 'Someone' and pocketed it rushing to the owlery to send the letter. When he arrived there the same black owl that had delivered the letter to him that morning came flying towards him. He tied the letter to the owl's talon and the owl was soon flying out of the window to deliver the letter.  
  
'Well, now, I'll know who sent the letter because of the owl' Harry thought running to his first class of that day: Potions, with the Slytherins.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Harry chuckled from the memory; he never found out who had sent the letter through the owl. It was too damn clever to deliver the letter itself so, the owl, somehow, exchanged the letter with another owl and he only saw the back owl again when it came to deliver the reply to his letter.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
The next morning that Harry had sent the letter to the mysterious 'someone', the same black owl came flying with the other owls to deliver the mail in the Great hall  
  
'Great, now I'll find out who sent me the letter' Harry thought happily while watching the owl.  
  
Unfortunately for him (and fortunately for somebody), the owl came flying right towards him and landed gracefully in front of him.  
  
'Great, a smart owl.' He thought angrily while detaching the letter from the owl's talon, giving it a treat. Soon the owl flew and Harry excused himself from his friends and rushed to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. He entered the empty dormitory, closed the curtains around his bed, laid flat on his stomach and only then, he opened the letter and although it was in the same handwriting as the previous one, it was still radiating love:  
  
'Dear Harry  
  
To say that I'm surprised by your words in your letter would be an understatement, as I still don't understand how someone like you could not receive love letters from anyone, but I'm extremely happy that you replied my letter, you have no idea the happiness that burst inside my chest when I received it. Answering your questions, I'm a 6th year, like you, and a male, but I won't say in which house I am as it would be too easy to figure out who I am for the way I watch you, I will just say that I'm not a Gryffindor. I also want to know you, Harry, but I must do that in the shadows, without you knowing who I am, for you would jump into the wrong conclusions about me. If it's okay with you, we could continue corresponding; I just ask you not to ask me who I am for I'll reveal myself when I'm ready to face you.  
  
Sincerely yours  
  
Someone who truly loves you.'  
  
And then, the months passed with Harry corresponding to the mysterious 'someone'. As the months flew by he found himself more and more attracted to the unknown person, he could say that he had a serious crush on this someone if not loved him. The year passed uneventful, so uneventful that Harry was already getting suspicious. After all, it was the same thing with Voldemort the summer before his fifth year, the year that Sirius had...passed away. It still hurt to think about that but the uneventfulness of the year, without Voldemort and his followers to remind him, helped him not to think about it, the stranger, even trough the letter, comforted him with many words of love and affection. Harry told him all about the Dursleys, Cedric, Sirius... about everything. The stranger even helped him in many subjects through his letters; his grades had improved a lot, Snape didn't do any remarks about him, Ron, surprisingly started dating Pansy Parkinson, though the old house rivalry was still there, Draco Malfoy didn't say a single nasty thing about him or his friends for the entire year so far... yeah, everything was just too calm for him. And was thinking about that year that Harry was found by the owl he knew so well, in a Saturday of one of the Hogsmeade weekends, sitting by the lake in the end of May.  
  
"Hello there, I don't have a treat now, but I'll give you two next time I see you again, ok" Harry said to the owl while detaching the so expected letter from its talon. The owl hooted approvingly and flew away.  
  
As no one was around, Harry opened the letter hastily and felt the same love he always felt emanate from the letter but he also felt fear:  
  
'Dear Harry  
  
We have been corresponding for almost a year now and I feel that I can't hide myself anymore. I feel I will die if I don't meet you and tell you personally what I feel for you, so before the courage leaves me, I ask you to find me in the Mermaid's Song, in Hogsmeade, this afternoon, at 2 o'clock. Black Lotus (the owl) will guide you to there. I'll be using a green sweater and black pants and a book, 'When happiness knocks on the door', will be placed beside me for you to see. I have blond hair, please, find me.  
  
Always yours  
  
D.'  
  
That was it, the stranger wanted to see him! Harry almost exploded from happiness. He hurried to the Gryffindor Boy's dormitory, got dressed in some new clothes he had bought in Diagon Alley and hurried to Hogsmeade.  
  
When he reached Hogsmeade, the black owl, Black Lotus, was already waiting for him. It led him though Hogsmeade, going in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. It stopped in front of a nice looking pub on the last street of Hogsmeade, the one facing the Shack.  
  
"Thanks Black Lotus, and sorry about the treat, I don't have any now." Harry said to the owl. Again the owl hooted approvingly and flew away.  
  
Harry then entered the Mermaid's Song and started looking for the stranger while looking around the place. It was cozy, decorated in a way that reminded anyone of a ship, a galley or a galleon, and at the same time the deep of the sea. It had a few people in there, an old man, the barman, a cloaked figure and some other people; it was perfect for anyone who wanted neither all the fuss of the Three Broomsticks nor the suspiciousness of the Hog's Head, but also it was perfect for anyone who didn't want to be seen. And then, he spotted it, a blond head looking out of the window facing, surprisingly, Hogwarts.  
  
Very nervously, he approached the stranger and looked at the table. The book was there, 'When happiness knocks on the door', so he moved to the stranger's clothes, black pants and green sweater, then he moved to the face and was totally shocked at who was there, staring back at him: Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Looking for something, Potter?" Draco asked in a calm voice.  
  
Harry searched that phrase for any hint of sarcasm but found none, so he asked:  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
  
"I guess that this is a public place, isn't it?" Draco replied averting his gaze.  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" Harry asked interested. He was waiting a nasty remark but it wasn't what came.  
  
"Yes. You?" Draco answered still not looking at him.  
  
"I'm looking for someone." Harry answered warily.  
  
"Have you already found this someone?" Draco asked taking a yellow envelop out of his pocket and placing it on top of the book. It was the first letter Harry had written to the mysterious 'someone'.  
  
"I may have." Harry answered looking surprised. "Malfoy, why?"  
  
"Have a seat, and I'll tell you everything". Draco whispered looking at the table."  
  
Harry sat opposite to him and waited for him to talk.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Draco asked still looking at the table.  
  
"Yes, a butterbeer"  
  
Draco ordered the drinks and only began to talk after the drinks were on the table and the waitress was far enough to not hear them  
  
"Potter, Harry... I... everything that I've written to you is true, if that is what you are thinking. I... I never lied to you, well, not through the letters and I'm not lying now. I... I truly feel everything I told you I felt, I... I... I really...love you, Harry." Draco finished, looking at Harry.  
  
Harry was looking at Mal... Draco while he was talking, trying to find out if that was one of the Slytherins sick jokes, but Draco surely couldn't be faking all of this. He looked so lost, so defenseless, so perfect.  
  
"Please, say something." Draco pleaded.  
  
"What do you want me to say, Malfoy? I... I never expected you to say something like that, to anyone. You have been my... worst enemy since I came to Hogwarts. It seemed that you had made your duty to make my life in Hogwarts a living hell and now... you tell me that you love me. What can I say about that?" Harry said looking somehow exasperated and confused at the same time.  
  
Draco nodded and looking at Harry, said:  
  
"I understand. I guess that I'll leave now. Don't worry, I'll never bother you again."  
  
Harry saw that Draco's eyes were shining... with tears. He felt his chest constrict and at that moment, he knew that everything that Draco said was, indeed, true.  
  
"Look, this book is... it is for you, ok? It's a gift" A single tear made its way down Draco's cheek and he wiped it away with a trembling hand. He was getting up when Harry said:  
  
"Wait. I... I still don't understand. If you love me, why you acted the way you did since I came to Hogwarts? Please, tell me."  
  
Draco sat down and took a shuddering breath, then, when he felt calmer, he started to tell Harry the reasons behind his acts.  
  
"I guess that mainly it was because I needed to hear your voice somehow, but also was because I was jealous of your friends; they were truly happy, they had their families beside them and specially, they had you with them. When I first saw you at Madam Malkin's, I was stunned to say the least, you were so beautiful, so... innocent, so I started babbling about everything I knew, just to make you talk to me, of course, the way I grew up helped me to talk only bullshit, you know, always told that muggle borns were nothing, and just the rich pure bloods who despised everything related to muggles were worth something. And then, on the train, when I tried to impress you, you preferred the Weasley; that made me really angry with you, so, I decided to ignore you, but, soon after that I felt that I needed to talk to you, but I was too arrogant to do that, so, unconsciously, I started to... make your life a living hell. From there, things just proceeded. I only realized that I felt something more, something completely different from the hate I tough I had for you in our fifth year, when that overgrown toad threatened to curse you with one of the Unforgivables. I remember it clearly, the panic I felt just imagining you under so much pain. Thankfully, Granger had the smart idea to tell Umbridge that little lie about a weapon to Dumbledore. I was so relieved that her attention wasn't in torturing you anymore that I wasn't able to hide my relief in time. Of course everyone mistook that for eagerness to see the weapon. After you three left the room, the Slytherins made their way to the Slytherin common room, I went to the boy's dormitory and started thinking about what had happened there with the Umbridge-toad. It couldn't have been because I would see someone go through the Cruciatus, I've already seen that; it was because I felt something more for you, something that wasn't hate. While I was thinking about that, Nillie, the friend I told you that helped me with my feelings, came to the room and we started talking about what had happened and then, I realized that I never hated you, but I loved you; you never felt ashamed of telling people what you felt, you never let people let you down, you were a fighter, you didn't have any prejudices against people, and so many other qualities that if I were to tell them all, I would never stop. But I was in denial, not that I loved you, but that we are both men and, my father expected me to marry a nice pure blood girl and produce heirs to the Malfoy name. Over the summer, I thought about that and saw that it was my life and if I didn't decide to fight for my happiness, no one would give me that in a silver plate, so, when I came back to school I was decided that, if I couldn't make you love me, then, at least I would tell you what I feel and make you see the real me, so, at Nillie's idea, I sent you that letter, telling you everything I felt. As I told you through the first letter, I thought that you received love letters every day and when you replied my letter, I felt like exploding from happiness and then, as you told me about the life you had with those.. those people, and the sorrows in your heart, I felt each day more in love with you. Today I managed to gather the courage to reveal myself to you so I asked you to come here to this pub. I like it, it doesn't have the fuss of the Three Broomsticks nor the creepy air of the Hog's Head and Madam Puddifoot's is too full of snogging couples." Draco finished telling Harry the reasons why he acted the way he acted, still looking at the table. He took a sip of his butterbeer and waited for Harry to say something.  
  
Harry was beyond shocked; he never expected Malfoy to be so... human, but the boy in front of him wasn't the same Malfoy he thought he knew, this was the mysterious 'Someone who truly loves you', the very same person with who he had shared his deepest secrets, secrets he hadn't told even Ron or Hermione, the very same person who comforted him when he needed someone to just listen to him, or, in their case, just to read. The same person who would reply his letters no matter at what time, when he would wake up from a nightmare and write to the mysterious 'someone' or when he was feeling alone, a letter would always reach him and brighten his day. He then looked at the book and finally understood what that simple phrase truly meant: it was up to him to invite happiness to come and live in his heart, and his happiness was knocking on his door on the form of the sixteen-year-old- blond-boy sat in front of him, he had to invite that happiness to come and live in his heart. Then, suddenly, Harry made his decision.  
  
"Harry, may I touch your hands?" Draco asked shyly, eyes never leaving the table.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered confused putting his hands on the table. He didn't understand why Malfoy would make such a weird and seemly meaningless request.  
  
Draco, shyly, touched one of them. He began touching Harry's hand firstly with his index finger, then, slowly, he moved to the back of Harry's hand, Draco's palm now touching Harry's fingers, then Draco took Harry's hand and brought it to his lips. Harry felt that Draco's hand was soft, delicate but also that it was cold and sweaty, surely he was VERY nervous. Draco closed his eyes and kissed each of Harry's fingers then he caressed his own cheek with Harry's hand leaving a kiss on his palm, then, he opened his eyes and put Harry's hand back on the table.  
  
"You know, Malfoy, muggles say that there is a way to know without a doubt if someone truly loves you." Harry said looking at Draco.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked looking at Harry, a small sign of hope in his voice and eyes.  
  
"May I kiss you?"  
  
"Yes." Draco answered with a shy smile on his lips, his eyes shining with what looked like hope and happiness.  
  
Harry got up from his seat and, after Draco had moved to give him more space on the bench of the table, he sat down and put his arm around Draco bringing him closer and kissed him. The kiss was sweet, slow, gentle and Draco's lips were soft and warm, something Harry never expected Draco's lips to be. Butterflies woke up in his stomach and made their way to his chest, his heartbeat increased and he could hear his own heartbeat on his ears. This felt like Nirvana. Slowly he teased Draco's lower lip with his tongue and Draco readily gave Harry entrance then Harry proceeded to tease Draco's tongue with his own; slowly they broke the kiss but instead of pulling away from each other they kept looking into ache other's eyes.  
  
"Wow! That was...wow!" Harry said looking at Draco, smiling, their noses touching.  
  
"Yeah! That was amazing!" Draco answered smiling, with his eyes shining from happiness.  
  
"You know what? You should smile more often. If the girls already say that you are gorgeous with that smirk of yours, they would go crazy and drop dead if they saw how breath-taking is your true smile."  
  
This only made Draco's smile get wider.  
  
"Well, then, I'll have to disappoint them, as this smile already have an owner."  
  
"And who might be that owner?" Harry asked now amused.  
  
"I think you know him. He has unruly black hair, stunning green eyes that look like two perfect emeralds, a light golden skin, round rimmed glasses and is in Gryffindor. His name is Harry Potter."  
  
"Hum, unruly black hair, green eyes, round rimmed glasses, belongs to Gryffindor, named Harry Potter... I guess I'll have to talk with this guy, how dare he try to steal my dragon's smile from me?" Harry said chuckling.  
  
Draco pulled away slightly, surprised.  
  
"Your dragon?"  
  
"Draco, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Harry asked seriously, looking Draco in his eyes, cupping his face with one of his hands.  
  
Draco launched himself into Harry's arms and hugged him, while saying yes and kissing Harry's face and mouth altogether.  
  
"Draco, this book, what is it about?" Harry asked picking the book.  
  
"It is a muggle romance, about two people that have the chance to invite happiness to come to live with them." Draco answered looking at Harry.  
  
"Do they invite it?"  
  
"That, you will have to find out. It's not boring, so, don't worry about falling asleep while reading the first page."  
  
"Well, let's go then, my beloved dragon?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"Yes." Draco answered smiling.  
  
They got up, paid for the drinks and headed back to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry told Ron and Hermione about his relationship with Draco and found a very strong support on them, specially after Hermione telling him that Snape and her were kind of together, well, as together as a professor and a student may be. During the summer, they kept corresponding and, every morning he would wake up early, not to do his chores, but to wait for Black Lotus and only then, he would do his chores. Draco told him that his father had changed a lot and, didn't prohibit his relationship with Harry, he said that if that was what Draco really wanted, then, he wouldn't stand on his way, but it would be better that the Dark Lord didn't get a wind of that, so Harry and Draco decided to keep their relationship secret for the moment, Draco believed it was because of the days he had to spend in Azkaban after his capture in the Ministry of Magic. Their seventh year was the most eventful of all with Voldemort in full activity, which caused the death of Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. In the end of their seventh year, Draco proposed to Harry that they get married and Harry of course, accepted. Strangely, Lucius Malfoy accepted the marriage and even was present at the event, that took place at Hogwarts. He left Draco with a great sum of money after warning him that, to live well with Harry, he would have to be blasted off of the family, they agreed and, after the school year was finished, they moved to a small apartment in muggle London. Anthony Imhotep Bluenile, the new Minister of Magic invited Harry and Draco to work as Aurors for the ministry, opportunity that they took gladly and, three years later, they were moving to a large apartment in Diagon Alley, near the Ministry building. They lived happily with their friends coming to visit them and the work they had. One year after moving to the new apartment, Draco quit his job as Auror and went to work in St. Mungo's hospital as a healer and, the year after that, the final battle took place right there, on Diagon Alley. He faced Voldemort right in front of the building he and Draco were living and Draco was there, taking care of the wounded. All he wanted was to protected Draco so, he launched himself into the battle, that nightmare had to end and it didn't matter if he was going to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban, he had to end Voldemort's reign of terror. It was with this thought in mind that he cried the two words he thought he would never say:  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
But it seemed that both have cried at the same time, so he just saw the green light hit its target before darkness claimed him.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
'How did he escaped from the killing curse? I'm sure I cast it right.'  
  
Finally, feeling sleepy after so much thinking, he let sleep claim him. Draco was finally safe from evil, now that he was 'dead', there wasn't anyone who could harm his beloved dragon, or at least he hoped. That memories had lifted his spirit and warmed his heart, to know that he made sure that Draco could live in peace without the fear of someone coming after him because he was related to 'Harry Potter'. But that wasn't a great comfort because, even after all these good thoughts, he was still a warm body in a cold bed, without his dragon to warm it for him. 


	6. When good news also mean bad news

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter  
  
Summary: Harry Potter died in his final battle against Voldemort, but did he really die?  
  
Pairings: DM/HP, SS/HG, LM/OC, LP/JP, RW/PP, RL/NB for now.  
  
This fic contains OotP spoilers.  
  
Warning: This fic contains slash, which means male x male relationships so, if you are offended, the back button is on the top of your screen.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, you rock!  
  
"blabla" talk 'blabla' mentions of something # blabla# thoughts  
  
6. When good news also mean bad news  
  
Next morning, Nil woke up only to find Lucius already dressed and with a tray in front of her, smiling.  
  
"Slept well?" he asked putting the tray aside and benting down to kiss her.  
  
"You may bet it. What time is it?" she asked stirring carefully not to knock the tray.  
  
"It's pretty early, around 8:30 in the morning." He answered getting the tray.  
  
"Wow, how long have you been up?" Nil asked sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Not much, I woke up at eight o'clock." He answered putting the tray on her lap, then, he got up from the bed, sat down next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Have you already have breakfast?" Nil asked Lucius giving him a toast and holding her glass of orange juice for him to drink.  
  
"Yes, but I won't refuse the toast and the juice. I bet it is much more tasty as it is you who are feeding me." He answered taking the toast and taking a sip of the juice.  
  
"Yeah, right, and the fact that you like buttered toast and orange juice, doesn't count, isn't it?" Nil asked teasingly.  
  
"Not a single bit." He answered kissing her head.  
  
"Hum... I wish we could stay like this forever." Nil said after she had finished her breakfast, snuggling closer to Lucius. "Where is my morning kiss?"  
  
Lucius put the tray aside and kissed her softly on her lips.  
  
"Right here." He answered kissing her again.  
  
"Luc, I need to go. I need to see Draco. You know that." Nil said after the kiss was finished.  
  
"I know sweetheart, and... well... don't forget to... you know..."  
  
"I know dear, I'll try to convince him to go live in Malfoy Manor again" Nil answered cupping his face with her hands. "Do you know where is my necklace?"  
  
"I remember putting it in the bathroom..." he answered teasingly.  
  
"Lucius Damien Malfoy... what happened to that necklace?" Nil asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
Lucius laughed and replied:  
  
"Don't worry dear, it IS in the bathroom, I'll get it for you."  
  
While Lucius went get to necklace, Nil, with a wave of her hand, got dressed and, when Lucius returned, they headed to one of the libraries, the same where they had the conversation with Harry, and from there, she activated the necklace, which was a portkey, and she was transported to the Bluenile castle from where she could use the floo powder and go to the Leaky Caldron. From the Leaky Caldron, she went to Draco's apartment. She just hoped he was there.  
  
When she arrived there, she had to ring the bell four times before a very puffy eyed and very pale Draco Lucius Malfoy answered the door.  
  
"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier." She said hugging him.  
  
Draco hugged her back and sobbed on her shoulder. It was obvious that the 'death' of Harry had affected him more than she thought.  
  
"He is gone, Nillie, gone. I can't live without him, Nillie, you know that. I need him here, with me, safe in my arms"  
  
"Oh Draco, why don't we get in and we can talk about that." Nil said tightening the hug, with a lump formed in her throat.  
  
Draco led her to one of the couches. She sat down beside him and, putting a hand on his shoulder, she said in what she hoped was in a motherly voice:  
  
"Draco, you know that you can't do anything about that; crying won't change the things, you know that."  
  
"I know, it's just... I wish he were here. If I kept being an Auror, if I didn't become a healer, maybe he would be here, I could have fought beside him, and, maybe, together, we could get rid of... of Voldemort" he said sobbing, somewhat angry.  
  
"You know it's not true, Draco, you can't blame yourself for something that was already predicted, you know, that damned prophesy already said that. You may find many ones to blame, but in the end you'll see that it was fate, it was needed, it was meant to be this way." Nil said putting her arm around Draco  
  
"I know, it's just... this place is so full of him. It's been two days already and I still wait for him every afternoon. It's like someday he will come through this door saying: 'Draco, I'm home, dear' and I'll hug him and ask how was his day and everything." He replied drying his tear with his hands.  
  
"This place is full of him, Draco. I'm sorry to say this but you need to get out of here for a while, until you can face that he... did what he did for you and everyone to dream of a better life, a fearless life."  
  
"I know Nillie, I already thought of moving to somewhere else, but I just can't bear the thought of packing without him to do the same. I can't even touch his things without start crying."  
  
"Why don't you go live with your father for a while? I know you and he are not in speaking terms now but it is worth a shot, isn't it? And I may talk with my father not to move anything from its place here while you are gone, so you won't have to pack anything, just some clothes."  
  
That was true. Thinking hard about that, the manor was the only place that he could live without anything related to Harry as just his father lived there but he usually was away and Harry had never been any close to there. Living with his mother would be really painful, as since his father asked for the divorce, she could finally live her life the way she always dreamed of and with the love of her life, no one less than Remus Lupin, one of Harry's closest friends, someone he considered somewhat like a second father. Live with the Potters would be worse, they were Harry's parents, and then, the strongest link he had with Harry, apart from Sirius. But he couldn't live with his father any near him, he was scared of what could happen to him if his father ever found out his secret.  
  
"I can't Nil. I can't live with my father. I was blasted off of the family."  
  
"Draco, if that is the problem I may talk to him, you know, surely he won't refuse to talk to me. I'm a pure blood and the daughter of the Minister, he won't refuse to talk to me, you know."  
  
"Thanks Nil, you are a good friend. But I doubt he will listen to you, you could be the daughter of Merlin himself and he still would refuse to do something just because you wanted." Draco answered with a small smile.  
  
#Well, you don't know what your father could do for me Drake. If he doesn't agree, he will have to sleep for one week away from me. Besides, he was the one who asked me to invite you to the manor.# Nil thought with a sigh.  
  
"If I make him agree to invite you to live with him you will agree, won't you?"  
  
"Nil... I can't."  
  
"Why not? Draco, it would be better to swallow that Malfoy pride to save your life; you are wasting away here, if you don't get out of here for a while, you will die of grief, and Harry surely wouldn't want that."  
  
"Nil... I can't, because I'm pregnant. My father would kill me, or worse, kill my baby and make me marry a 'nice pure blood girl' and produce 'nice pure blood heirs' to carry on the Malfoy name.  
  
#Okay, not good, not good, definitely not good. Pregnant? No, it can't be, it will ruin everything. When the prophecy said that 'the clock would start its countdown' it didn't say that the countdown would be so fast.#  
  
"Pregnant? Well, Draco, congratulations! That's... wonderful. How long?" Nil asked masking her surprise.  
  
"Two months, but I just found out yesterday. Do you understand now, Nil, why I can't go live with my father?" Draco now sounded desperate.  
  
"Yeah, I understand, it's just... well... I still may talk to him, but I need you permission to tell him about the pregnancy."  
  
"Nil, what if he tells that he agrees just to get me?"  
  
"Well, I can give you a portkey, just in case. If he tries anything with you, anything at all, you activate it and you may go anywhere you want. How about that?" Nil asked as if she had found out a solution to a big problem, what she had.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that a portkey will do. Straight to... your house?"  
  
"Then it's settled, it will take you straight to my house. So, may I talk with your father about the pregnancy?"  
  
"Yeah, you may. And Nil, thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For caring."  
  
"That's why friends exist. Now I must go, I promised my mom that I would help her to prepare the ballroom for her birthday. And don't you even think about refusing the invitation, Draco Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"I know, you would have my head if I did."  
  
"That's right, now I must go. I'll try to talk with your father today, as he will come home for a 'business dinner'." She said getting up.  
  
"Why I don't like the sound of this." He replied accompanying her to the door.  
  
"Who knows." #If you only knew what kind of 'business dinner', you would be terribly sorry for your father, Drake.# Nil answered smiling and was gone with a 'pop'.  
  
After coming back to the Brotherhood headquarters, Nil went straight find Lucius. She found him in the 'Dark Rituals' room staring at a large dead black rotting dog and a black dagger in a glass dome.  
  
"Just a while longer and the ritual will be complete, you know." She said approaching him.  
  
"I know, it's just... when I remember what happened when you did this ritual, I remember how dangerous it was." He replied putting his arm around her waist. "Did you talk to him?" he asked turning his head to face her.  
  
"Yeah, and, before you ask how it went, we should first go to somewhere else." Nil answered tiredly.  
  
So, they exited the dark room , full of dark rituals, and went to one of the living rooms on first floor.  
  
"Is Potter still sleeping?" Nil asked, sitting on one of the couches.  
  
"I guess he is. Tom went to pick him up and bring him to us when he wakes up, though I guess Potter will refuse to be alone with 'the Dark Lord'." Lucius answered smiling, sitting beside Nil. "So how was your visit to my son?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Nil got up and started pacing in front of him. That startled him immensely, she never acted that way unless it was something very important to discuss... or if something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Lucius, I have a wonderful thing to tell you, but also, it is one of the worst things that could happen to us now." She said seriously.  
  
"Nil, you are making me worried. What is so important that put you in this state?" Lucius asked straightening himself.  
  
"I talked to Drake and he agreed to go to the manor, but he is afraid that you would do something to him."  
  
"Nil I know that I wasn't a good father, hell, I didn't even deserved to be called 'father' but 'merciless Death Eater', but I want to make up for that. I changed and you know. Why would I do something to him to make him afraid of me?"  
  
"You are going to be grandpa." She answered looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"Nil that is... that is unbelievable, it's wonderful, it's one of the best things that already happened to me." Lucius said glowing from happiness, then, slowly, his happiness faded. " He is afraid that I might hurt him or the baby, isn't it?"  
  
"Kind of." Nil knew that it was enough for Lucius to figure out what was unsaid, that Draco was afraid that he could force him to do something he didn't want.  
  
"Nil, that's my chance to make it up with my son, why did you say it was one of the worst things that could happen to us?" He asked cautiously, then, everything clicked: that would reduce their time to no more than nine months, considering that Draco was still in the very beginning of the pregnancy, they had to act quickly, and very quickly. If the baby were born, they would have to wait at least another seventeen years to have another chance to end once and for all the Bringers, and a lot could happen in seventeen years. They waited five hundred years for all the Great Powers of the Universe to be together again, they couldn't loose that chance. If one of those powers were killed or died somehow, that was the time they would have to wait, five hundred years. The training of the Great Powers had to begin immediately, with or without the heiress of Ravenclaw and Potter would be on their side even if he had to use the Imperius curse on him. The heiress of Rapsehs had to begin training them quickly. "How long?" he asked running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Two months for what he told me, so, it downs our time to six months, as, after the eighth month we can expect the baby at any time." Nil answered sitting back beside him  
  
Lucius sighed and took her hands in his. He looked deep into her eyes and put his forehead on hers.  
  
"Nil, please, stop spying for the Brotherhood, I'm begging you."  
  
"Lucius, I can't, we don't have another spy placed so deep there as I am. I'm the only one that can get all their plans and warn you all." She said hugging him.  
  
"Please, Nil. I need you beside me. I'm not asking you because if you die all will be probably lost, but because I will be lost without you." He replied hugging her back.  
  
Nil then felt a burning sensation on her left arm, next to her shoulder. It was where the white crow of the Bringers was placed. They were calling her, and for the intensity of the burning, she had to be there in no more that five minutes.  
  
"Lucius, I have to go. They are calling me. I'll keep the earrings activated so you all will hear what is happening. If Harry wakes up, it's up to you, Christa and Tom to explain everything to him, and please, Lucius, warn the elders about Draco's pregnancy, they will know what to do." Nil then got up and, activating her earrings and necklace, she disaparated to the Bringers headquarters, moments before Harry and Tom entered the room.  
  
AN: I know, guys, another chapter with more Lucius/OC instead of DM/HP, but it is the only way to give you all an insight of the plot as, for now, only Lucius, Nil, Tom and Christa know everything about wars and prophecies. 


	7. The heiress of Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter  
  
Summary: Harry Potter died in his final battle against Voldemort, but did he really die?  
  
Pairings: DM/HP, SS/HG, LM/OC, LP/JP, RW/PP, RL/NB for now.  
  
This fic contains OotP spoilers.  
  
Warning: This fic contains slash, which means male x male relationships so, if you are offended, the back button is on the top of your screen.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, you rock! And special thanks to Alyanah, Sheree, and S for the doubts you sent me. I'll try to answer them all in the next chapters; I planned on giving first the main line of the plot and then, start with explanations, but the fic started to write itself, but keep reviewing about the fic, doubts about the plot, obscure points, anything, I can't do much without reviews. Thank you!!!  
  
"blabla" talk.  
  
'blabla' mentions of something.  
  
# blabla# thoughts.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
7.The heiress of Ravenclaw  
  
Nil was almost the last one to arrive at the Bringers headquarters, but luckily two other people arrived after her.  
  
"Well, my fellow Bringers, we got wind of a pure blood wizard who got together with a... mudblood, someone from the scum of the humanity, that's why we are gathered here, to clean the earth from that traitor and his dirt whore." Said Deacon Frostheart, looking around the room full of wizards and witches cloaked in white with their faces covered by the hood of their robes.  
  
Cheers erupted from every mouth in the room and Nil, knowing better also cheered while thinking:  
  
#I hope the guys are hearing this and they have time to send some wizards to stop the Bringers. Please, someone, ask who is the poor victim, I can't do that.#  
  
And as if some deity was hearing her plea, Peter Pettigrew asked:  
  
"Who will we be showing what is the meaning of being a pure blood?"  
  
"Severus Snape and his little mudblood whore, Hermione Snape." Deacon answered with a smirk on his lips.  
  
Peter the turned to Nil and, smirking, said:  
  
"He was the Head of your house, wasn't he, Bluenile? What a shame isn't it? And to think that you were taught by him."  
  
"Indeed, Peter. Mixing with mudbloods, what a shame. If he was still a student I could understand, with you and that Marauders brats, muggle lovers picking up on him, it could be a form of rebellion, but now? I myself feel ashamed to say that that slimy bastard was my teacher and Head of Slytherin house. Honestly, he should know better." Answered Nil spitefully.  
  
Peter then, shut up and didn't say anything else for the rest of the meeting, but it was a pity that Nil couldn't see his face, or else, she could have seen the hatred and the will to destroy her in his eyes.  
  
"Let's go now my fellows, we will be aparating on the backyards of that rat's nest they have the audacity to call house. No one should attack while the others don't arrive. We will enter all in once. They won't even know what happened to them.  
  
And then, they disaparated to Snape's house.  
  
~~~~~~~Brotherhood headquarters~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Nil had gone, Lucius saw that Tom and Harry had just came in. He leapt from the couch and heading to the door, said:  
  
"Tom, leave Potter with Christa and go warn the others that the Bringers called Nil, I need to talk with the elders." And with that he was out of the room.  
  
"Wha... wait, Lucius. Oh crap!" Tom then turned to Harry. "Well, let's go Potter, seems that there is havoc coming." And then, he waved his hand and turned to the door.  
  
He opened the door and found Christa coming.  
  
"What do you mean with that? You told me that my questions would be answered." Harry said stubbornly  
  
"Look, Potter, there is no time for that, people's lives are in danger, so, get your lazy ass moving." Tom said turning around and grabbing him by his arm he started to drag him towards the door.  
  
"Christa, take Potter to the Monitor Room and any questions he asks you, you may answer, I already should be there myself." Tom said sounding commanding and with that he strode past the two and aparated to the 'Monitor Room'.  
  
"What is that 'Monitor Room', Christa?" Harry asked following her and rubbing his arm.  
  
"It is the room where all the members of the Brotherhood who are out of the Headquarters are monitored. For example, Nil is with the Bringers now, so the Brotherhood may follow their steps without suspicion and if they attack someone, the Brotherhood will be there in seconds, also, the members of the Brotherhood who do field job, like spying, have some items that allow us to see and hear anything the spy is seeing and/or hearing and everything is connected to the Monitor Room." Christa answered walking fast.  
  
"Oh. So, it is a way for you to go helps the others quickly." Harry replied following her.  
  
"Yeah, so, rarely, really rarely any lives are lost." Christa answered looking at Harry.  
  
"What do you think that is happening for Riddle to act so desperately?"  
  
"I wish I knew, Harry, but whatever it is, it is something really big. He never hurries like this if something big isn't happening." Christa answered worriedly. "Well, Harry, here we are".  
  
"How do we get here so quickly?" Harry asked looking around the big room. It was really big, they were on a platform and down that platform, there were many wizards and witches looking at panels of all sizes. The wizards were in a kind of dome and each dome had its own panel and wizard or witch and the place was a complete buzz. Tom was already there and they arrived just in time to hear Tom ask one of the wizards in one of the domes:  
  
"Where will be the attack, Julian?"  
  
"Severus Snape house, a massive one, at least fifteen Bringers and we can't send anyone."  
  
#Hermione# was all Harry had time to think before someone shouted to Tom.  
  
"Attack at Morgan LeFay, Diagon Alley, twenty Bringers, seems they want the heir of Merlin."  
  
#Draco, no, please, no, don't let anything happen to him. #  
  
"Fuck, send a squad, Linda, I'll find Lucius, he will go anyway, so, I want that squad there yesterday." And with that he rushed out of the room but before that, he shouted at Christa. "Don't move a muscle out of the Headquarters, Christa."  
  
The Morgan LeFay was the building where Draco and Harry lived and an attack there meant that Draco's life was in great danger; so, Harry's sacrifice was, in his thought, in vain.  
  
Harry noticed that Christa was paralyzed and he asked her why.  
  
"They were never so active, Harry, two attacks and one of them they know the place is being monitored by the Brotherhood, it seems a trap." She answered looking at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~The Council of Elders room ~~~~~~  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, what may I do for you?" Asked one of the elders kindly.  
  
"Aberforth, it is my son. He is pregnant. What should we do?" Lucius asked the man, the only elder in the room at that moment.  
  
"Pregnant, hum... well, bring him here. I'm sure he will like here more than Malfoy Manor." Aberforth answered Lucius with twinkling blue eyes, stroking his long silvery beard.  
  
"You know sir, with all due respect, you look like a copy of Albus Dumbledore" Lucius said chuckling  
  
"Well, he is my brother, isn't he? It would be strange if we were completely different at this age; besides, I guess that all old men tend to look like each other at some age. Now it would better for you to go, as the grandfather of your fiancé has an important message for you. And don't worry about your future father-in-law, I'll tell him that possibly neither you nor Nil will be able to attend the dinner with him."  
  
Lucius looked puzzled for a moment before nodding and leaving the room. As soon as he closed the door, Tom came running towards him and said breathlessly:  
  
"Lucius, quick, there is a Bringers attack at your son's place, I already sent a squad there, but they need someone to rescue Draco from there."  
  
Lucius looked at the door and then back at Tom and nodding he took a necklace with a white unicorn pendant out of his robes and, activating the necklace, disaparated to Draco's place.  
  
Aberforth, then, opened the door and, seeing Tom there, motioned for him to enter:  
  
"Tom. Good to see you here. I have some things to discuss with you. Please, come in, have a seat."  
  
"Thank you Aberforth." Tom answered following Aberforth to one of the Elders' room. There was a table and three chairs on the room, one behind the table and the other two facing the first one. There was also many bookshelves and many books, among with other objects. "What is that you want to discuss with me?"  
  
"Well, Tom, seems that the Bringers are close to reach their goal for the next five centuries, so, I talked with the other five elders and they agreed to bring the Order of Phoenix and the heirs here before something happens. You saw today's events. What is your conclusion?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing; bring them here and, maybe, give them the same training we give to anyone who enters the Brotherhood." Tom answered looking down. "I know how hard it was to keep them alive and pretend I wanted all of them dead, I don't want them to die, many of them have family and only now they have the chance to live freely."  
  
"Exactly, Tom, but you are not the only one who doesn't want them dead, no one here wants them to die. You already know how it feels to be controlled by the Bringers, you are the best to explain everything to them when they arrive."  
  
"Yes, I remember perfectly well; it still gives me nightmares, to remember that energy running through my veins, the energy of hate for everything, for everyone. I was just able to get free of that when Yasmin said she wanted to follow me to whatever was my end. I don't want anyone to feel what I felt at their hands."  
  
"That is why we must be quick. They put the energy of hate in anyone's heart and then, they invite the person to join them and there, the hate for other living forms only increases, but to do the same thing that Yasmin did with you with every member of the Bringers wouldn't work; their hate is spread faster than fire in dry straw and it would take too long to make each one of them fall in love with someone. That is why we need the heirs to finish the energy-master that rules over their hearts. I'll call Yasmin, Kamilly, and all the others to help with the training, but you know that your granddaughter is the one who must train the heirs."  
  
"I understand perfectly well, now I must go."  
  
"Very well, Tom. And, Tom, don't forget to tell Harry and the others about the ones who changed sides. Or it will be harder to make the Order trust us."  
  
"I will." And with that, Tom exited the room.  
  
After Tom exited the room, Aberforth used the floo powder to talk with his brother, Albus Dumbledore. He needed to talk to him about the Bringers. Luckly, he could get the Order of Phoenix's help.  
  
~~~~~~~~Snape Manor~~~~~~  
  
"Sev, I'm going to Diagon Alle..." Hermione stopped in the middle of the phrase with a bad feeling. For pure instinct, she grabbed her wand and entered the living room on the main floor. Severus was reading and she relaxed when he turned to her.  
  
"What is it, dear?" Severus asked her and put her hands in his.  
  
"I am going to..."  
  
"Shh." Severus interrupted her and stood up. "Get your wand and don't say a thing, and, be ready for anything. I don't like the feeling of this."  
  
Hermione did as he told her and together they exited the room just in time to see a large shadow run on top of the stairs. Severus motioned for her to get out of the house while he was going to see what was that shadow.  
  
"If I don't answer you in two minutes, you must get out of here, okay, dear." He whispered.  
  
"Sev, I think we are just overreacting." She whispered back.  
  
"I hope we are dear, but it is just two days since Voldemort's defeat, there are still Death Eaters out there who want revenge. Now, go." He whispered to her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.  
  
"Great Peter, he saw you, couldn't you be a little less careful and shout to him that we are here, maybe he would have paid less attention to you." Hissed Nil.  
  
"Shut up, Bluenile, what is done is done, we are the only ones inside the house. Frostheart told us to finish those two while they entered the house and made the siege, in case anything goes wrong. Let's see now if it will be needed." Pettigrew hissed back.  
  
"Don't worry, Pete, nothing will go wrong, I assure you." And with that last comment, Nil jumped to the main floor, behind Snape.  
  
He turned around but didn't have time to cast any spell as, as soon as he was facing the stranger, the stranger shouted:  
  
"Crucix!" although no one heard the stranger whisper 'Parecis' before shouting the curse.  
  
Hermione watched in horror her husband screaming in pain on the floor and, suddenly, anger was cursing through her veins. With a boost of power, the stranger, that was Nil, was thrown at the wall and was knocked out, other figures stepped out of the shadows but they were all either thrown to the wall or were thrown to the floor, screaming, Peter, stepping out of his hiding place tried to throw a curse at her just to have it thrown back at him, he had time to duck from it and then, as soon as the house started to shake he heard the call to retreat. He left the others there, there was no point in trying to save them, if they were not already crazy, they would end up dead when the house went down and so, he fled with the other members of the Bringers. But he was happy.  
  
#Finally I got rid of you Bluenile, now, no one can stop me. #  
  
~~~~~~Brotherhood headquarters, during the attack~~~~~~~~  
  
"The heiress of Ravenclaw has shown herself" a wizard shouted.  
  
Tom, that had come back to the Monitor Room a few minutes ago, asked:  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Hermione Snape."  
  
"Hermione Snape, of course. It was so obvious: 'Shall the winds of wisdom meet a safe harbor For this child shall not find the sought acceptance for many years And when it is found, shall pass trough many prejudices But in the end they shall be together If the path is guided by others', I wonder why we never saw this before." Replied Tom thoughtfully.  
  
"There is a problem here Tom." The same wizard shouted.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The house came down."  
  
"What?!" this time, Tom's shout drew everyone's attention.  
  
"The house came down, Nil and the heiress are still alive along with many others but I don't know for how long."  
  
"Send the Potters and the Blueniles immediately, we can't loose them."  
  
Tom then turned to the two people in front of him.  
  
#Damn, Nil, why didn't you listen to Lucius?# he thought sadly angry.  
  
"Riddle, what was that thing you recited?" asked Harry, now a bit calmer, after seeing their efforts to take care of two attacks at the same time.  
  
"Tom, I'll warn the elders about what happened, okay?" Christa said looking at Tom.  
  
"Okay Christa, and come back if you have any news"  
  
Christa nodded and got out of the room.  
  
"It was the last part of the prophecy." Tom answered looking at Harry.  
  
"The prophecy? You mean, the same that Trelawney did?"  
  
"Yeah, it is the same, what Dumbledore heard was just a part of it. Usually, great prophecies are made by various people, in many parts of the world and in many languages."  
  
"So, if that prophecy that I heard, that you... tried to get from the Ministry and that caused... Sirius death, wasn't the entire prophecy, what is the entire one?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"Sirius Black is not dead, he was brought back to life through a very dangerous and a very powerful ritual, so you don't need to be so angry." Tom answered looking around the room and then, he led Harry to one of the few couches that were in the room, near the door. After they were seated, across from each other, Tom looked at him deep in the eye and recited the entire prophecy for him:  
  
" 'When darkness shall fall  
  
Upon the heart of the serpent  
  
Only the blood of darkness  
  
May bring light to the life of the snake  
  
The bearer of darkness may not fail  
  
For upon her shoulders lay the fate of the world  
  
For when the mother of darkness  
  
Shall be united with the bearer of the blood of light  
  
She shall give birth to one of the Great Powers  
  
For her heart carries the waters of forgiveness  
  
.  
  
And when the stars align  
  
The heir of a great mind of darkness shall be born  
  
This child shall seek for acceptance  
  
This mind shall not be rejected  
  
But the acceptance will be only found  
  
In the arms of the bearer of the blood of fire  
  
A great decision lays ahead this mind  
  
For the decision for the light or darkness  
  
The world will affect  
  
May this child choose the light for good  
  
For upon this union the heir of fire shall be born  
  
.  
  
Shall the heir of water follow the path of darkness  
  
May it be for good  
  
For he must be called the Dark Lord and destroy many  
  
To ensure the lives of his companions  
  
And may the blood of lovers interfere  
  
When opposites face each other  
  
Only a part of the truth will be know, for they will say:  
  
.  
  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...  
  
.  
  
From darkness shall come the light  
  
From hate shall come love  
  
From coldness shall come warmth  
  
A great heart shall be born in a world of prejudices  
  
For the heir of spirit shall defy the world  
  
In the name of love  
  
.  
  
When two Great Powers shall unite,  
  
The clock will start its countdown  
  
And only the one born from the forces of light and darkness  
  
Conceived in love forbidden by the world  
  
Shall guide the path of the powers  
  
Born without prejudices, this child shall face many  
  
For, if the choice is for light, the path easy will be  
  
For the love conquers all.  
  
.  
  
From a tragedy shall come kindness  
  
From pain shall come strength  
  
To make the right decision  
  
When the time comes  
  
For the earth shall meet the light in the darkness to guide the path  
  
.  
  
Shall the winds of wisdom meet a safe harbor  
  
For this child shall not find the sought acceptance for many years  
  
And when it is found, shall pass trough many prejudices  
  
But in the end they shall be together  
  
If the path is guided by others.'".  
  
"What is the meaning of all that?"  
  
"The first part is about the life of the heir of Slytherin, me; the second, about your mother, the heiress of Morgan LeFay; the third and the fourth is about why I should become the Dark Lord; the second, the third and the fourth are about you, the heir of Gryffindor; the fifth is about your husband, Draco Malfoy, the heir of Merlin; the sixth is about Nil, heiress of Rapsehs; the seventh is about Christa, the heiress of Hufflepuff, and the eighth is about the heiress of Ravenclaw, that now we know that is your friend, Hermione Snape." Tom said seriously.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN: I know, I know, leave the fic in this part is really mean, but don't worry guys, many answers will appear in the next one, and for those who can't wait to see Harry and Draco together again, soon, they will be together (poor Nil, Draco will kill her for not telling him that Harry was alive... or do something really mean.). I'm sorry that things are taking too long to happen but it seems that the fic is writing itself, so, please, be patient, guys and stay tuned. And don't forget to press the purple button below and send me some nice words, you know you want to. 


	8. The real prophecy

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter

Summary: Harry Potter died in his final battle against Voldemort, but did he really die?

Pairings: DM/HP, SS/HG, LM/OC, LP/JP, RW/PP, RL/NB for now.

This fic contains OotP spoilers.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update but things at college were driving me crazy. I won't promise that I'll update next week as I was doing before because I don't know if I'll be able to, so, I guess you would like to check my fic regularly. Thanks for you patience everyone.

Warning: This fic contains slash, which means male x male relationships so, if you are offended, the back button is on the top of your screen.

Thanks to my reviewers, you rock!

"blabla" talk

'blabla' mentions of something

# blabla# thoughts

**8.The real prophecy**

"I still don't understand, how do you know it's about everyone you mentioned? Who is this Rapsehs? " Harry asked puzzled.

"Well, I'll try to explain to you the best I can. Rapsehs is the son of Merlin and Morgan and, as they are always pictured as the forces of Light and Darkness respectively, Rapsehs is commonly considered the union of these forces that lay within the spirits of all beings. Every being has those two forces within them and it is only a matter of choice, and it includes raising methods, which path to follow, so because of this duality, Rapsehs is considered, in most of the prophecies, the guider of paths, bringing out only the best qualities of every being, according to the way they grew up and their heart's desire. About the prophecy, the first part tells the story of my life, that I would become evil and that, if someone succeeded in making me give up the Dark Side, a child would be born and this child would be the mother of one of the Great Powers of Universe. These Great Powers are the personification of the energies that rule over life: fire, water, earth, wind, mind, spirit, light and darkness."

"So this someone, a girl I presume, succeeded in making you give up the Dark Side, but why did you become the Dark Lord anyway?"

"I'll get there soon, first I'll tell you about the second part of the prophecy. You remember that the prophecy I told you said something about star alignment, well, Morgan LeFay, when she was about to die, said that her heiress would only be born in a family with her blood and only when the stars were aligned the same way they were when she was born and only her heiress would have her powers, and the alignment in which Morgan LeFay was born only happens once in every five hundred years, so, her child had her powers but her child's child didn't and it stayed that way until Morgan was forgotten by her descendants. Your mother comes from that lineage. The prophecy also said that Morgan's heiress would seek for acceptance, and that was what happened with your mother; as a muggle born, she faced more prejudices than her schoolmates that were half bloods. She had the chance to change that, to be a rebel or worse but she got to know your father better during her sixth year, the year before her powers were awakened, and so, she let things be, she had your father's love and that was enough for her. The prophecy already said that she would meet a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and from that union the heir of Gryffindor would be born. The third part of the prophecy says that I should follow the path of darkness anyway, to ensure that the other heirs followed their respective paths, but if the girl I mentioned, my wife, succeeded in bringing me to the side of light, nothing would happen to you if we were to face each other."

" So, if you were always on the Light Side, why did you attack my family? What does the prophecy means by ' the blood of lovers' if I'm the heir of Gryffindor and you are the heir of Slytherin? It doesn't mean that Gryffindor and Slytherin were..."

Tom nodded and continued explaining the prophecy to Harry:

"Yes Potter, they were lovers, the tale of Salazar Slytherin leaving the school because he thought that only pure-bloods should attend Hogwarts is just a myth, the fact is that he left the school after an argument with Godric Gryffindor, it took only one day for Godric Gryffindor to go after Slytherin and make him come back to the school, but Slytherin preferred that no one knew that he had come back, so every books written about the four founders say that he never came back. And I attacked your family because my daughter is a great friend of your parents and when she found out that the Bringers were after them, she practically begged me to do something, so I went after your family, with the approval of the elders. The original plan was to fake their death and they would start living here, but, somehow, the plan backfired and my powers were blocked. The elders talked to me after that and we agreed that everyone should believe that it was my body that was destructed. They performed a spell to separate my soul from my body without me dying, so no one would find me and ruin the emergency plan, that is how I came across Quirrel. The diary that Ginny Weasley was using wouldn't kill her, just leave her very weak for a few weeks and then she would be okay. But, although it was Lucius Malfoy who gave her the diary, he wasn't a member of the Brotherhood of Light yet, he was just following my orders."

"But what about Wormtail? He was my parents' secret keeper, and he is a Death Eater. If you were on the light side, couldn't you have told Wormtail to warn my parents? Couldn't he just have told them what you would do to them? Couldn't..."

"No, Potter, he couldn't" Tom interfered Harry. "Wormtail is much more than a Death Eater. He is a member of the Bringers, that is why everything had to be faked. Because the Bringers were still thinking that they controlled me and it was Wormtail who should keep a close eye on me, and believe me, Potter, it doesn't seem, but he is really good at that."

"He what?!" Harry was shocked at this revelation! Pettigrew was one of those who at the moment were attacking Draco. Draco! "Wait a minute. You said that Draco is one of those 'Great Powers' and that there is an attack at the Morgan LeFay, why all of that?"

"The attack is to get Draco. If they manage to bring him to their side, we will be in great problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Well, Draco is the heir of Merlin, he represents the Spirit, so he can do anything he wants with one's spirit. Imagine if the Bringers get hold of him. They could kill all muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods, anyone, just by destroying their souls, and he even doesn't need to be at the same place the person is." 

Harry was shocked. Hell, shocked was an understatement! Draco was the heir of Merlin himself! And those guys, the Bringers wanted him to turn him into a murderer! With a shaky voice, Harry asked:

"What else does the prophecy say?"

"It also says that two people who are 'Great Powers' should be united, but it never specified how, we only knew the answer to that when Nil told us that you and Draco were together. The countdown is about a chamber that has the essence of the elements, represented by Merlin and the others, that can be opened only by their heirs and during the longest night of the year, at exactly the sunset. The next sentence is about Rapsehs. Merlin's and Morgan's love was forbidden by the people of the time they lived in, because Morgan was seen as an evil witch when in fact she was only someone with a strong personality and a strong will, but at the time they lived, women didn't have the power of choice, so a woman who fought for her rights was seen as an evil woman."

"So, Morgan LeFey was only voicing her opinions and because of that everyone labeled her as evil?"

"Exactly, Harry. Morgan and Merlin tried to keep a relationship but she got pregnant and, after telling him what had happened, went to Egypt, where she gave birth to Rapsehs, that's why he is called 'the one born from the forces of light and darkness'. They kept seeing each other and Rapsehs grew up with his father but then a terrible war erupted in Egypt, for the power of the three. Rapsehs, at that time a 16-year-old young man, gathered a group of wizards and witches to fight those wizards who wanted to 'purify' the world from all muggles, muggle-borns, half bloods and everyone who didn't support their cause, the first formation of the 'Bringers of Purification'. Merlin brought the founders of Hogwarts to teach those wizards, friends of his son, how to fight against those who wanted the war, that was the first formation of the 'Brotherhood of Light'. Making it short, Rapsehs and the others won the war, he got married with an Egyptian princess named Nefertiti and became pharaoh, known as Ramses and had many sons and daughters; the Bluenile descend from there. To make sure that no one would come after his parents, the four founders and himself, he sealed their powers in a cave in England, but their powers were still connected to them, so, when they needed, their powers would be useful to them. I need to tell you that at that time they were already known for their power over the elements. That cave is only opened by all their heirs together and the countdown is about the time when all the heirs would start to show their powers and get ready to open the cave if it is needed. The part that says about a love forbidden by the world is about Rapsehs and his heir, that is Nil. She was born 'without prejudices' like hatred for muggles and everything else but she faced many prejudices not only because she was a pure-blood who didn't hold anything against muggles, muggle-borns and so on but also because she was raised like a muggle, also, she started her relationship with Lucius when she was only fourteen and Lucius came to the Brotherhood when she was sixteen. Because all of that the prophecy says that she should face many prejudices but with her love for Lucius, she had strength to face people's teasing and she managed to make him see that muggles weren't bad, they were people to be admired."

"So, Nil, with love got to make Lucius Malfoy change sides?"

"Yes, but you would love to see his face when he found out that I didn't believe anything they did and that all the Death Eaters were involved in a bigger war"

"I can hardly imagine"

"It was priceless to see his astonished face. Anyway, after that the next part of the prophecy is about Helga Hufflepuff's heir, Christa Ley Fawceth, it is the same Christa you know, her parents were murdered by the Bringers and when she found out, she wanted to see each one of them dead, but with a lot of talking from the Brotherhood's part, she left her hatred behind and concentrated herself in making them see that the path of hatred is full of suffering and neither us nor them will win if we take this path and the last part is about Hermione Snape; you know that she suffered a lot not only because she was muggle-born but also because she liked to read, all her friends, you, the Weasleys, Nil... all of you helped her see that Severus loved her despite what he was always showing and she found the will to accept his role as spy and know-it all's hater while he was in public. They ended up together despite all the things they went through, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did." Harry smiled when he remembered Hermione telling him that she was seeing Snape. Ron totally freaked out but accepted it after the initial shock.

Their talk was interrupted by someone screaming:

"Holy fuck!" It was Lionel, one of the wizards that were monitoring the attack at the Morgan LeFay. The monitor had exploded and threw Lionel near them.

"What happened?" Asked Tom while he helped Lionel back on his feet again.

"I don't know Tom. I was just monitoring Lucius arrival at the building in the middle of the attack. The heir of Merlin was already using his powers. I saw Lucius get near the boy and then the monitor exploded.

It was then that Tom looked at the monitors that were monitoring the attack at the Morgan LeFay; they were all blanc, like an old television where you can't watch anything. They were in problems.

"Merlin's ass!" Tom exclaimed when he saw the monitors.

"What is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"We lost the connection. It means that we won't be able to know what is happening there, neither if Draco is okay until someone gets here; that is, if there is still anyone alive there apart from Draco."

Harry looked at the monitors not believing what he was listening. They wouldn't be able to know if Draco was alive until someone arrived. That was... a nightmare.

"Draco..." Harry whispered shaking his head.

I know, I'm evil, but it will be worth the wait, next chapter, Draco arrives at the Brotherhood headquarters, stay tuned everyone, and don't forget the purple button below, come on, you know you want to press it and make me happy. I'll wait for your review.


	9. The Heir of Merlin

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter

Summary: Harry Potter died in his final battle against Voldemort, but did he really die?

Pairings: DM/HP, SS/HG, LM/OC, LP/JP, RW/PP, RL/NB for now.

This fic contains OotP spoilers.

AN:  Well, everyone, here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy. Again I don't know when I'll update again, as I'm in college and it takes a lot of my free time, but don't worry, I won't drop this fic, as I promised in first or second chapter, you will see the end of this, I just didn't know it would become so long and that this term would be so hard, but don't worry, it is trying that we succeed ^_^.

Warning: This fic contains slash, which means male x male relationships so, if you are offended, the back button is on the top of your screen.

Thanks to my reviewers, you rock!

sak: Well, get ready for some more twists, I still have some more in my twisted mind

Sheree: Don't worry, I won't make you wait that long anymore and turn blue again, it was really cruel from me. Fowgive me? (Puppy dog eyes) ^_^

Alyanah: Glad I didn't take your sanity, no one deserves to end up like me ^_^. Now the answers will start to appear but it will still have some twists, but not much, only the truth coming out. ^_^.

Lady-Laffs-a-Lot: Thank you! You don't know how happy I am that you liked

"blabla" talk

'blabla' mentions of something

# blabla# thoughts

**_9.The heir of Merlin_******

It had been more than one hour since Nil had gone and strangely, the feeling that something wasn't quite right was still bothering him. He was pacing around the apartment, thinking about moving with his father for a while but the more he walked around his apartment the more memories kept flooding through his mind. Memories of sad and happy times.

* Flashback *

Draco, in his fourth year, was pacing furiously across the empty Slytherin common room and Nil, also a fourth year, was sat in one of the desks, doing her homework.

"I still can't believe Pothead got away like that. It must be because he is 'Dumbledore's Golden Boy'" he was ranting.

  "Or maybe ha was innocent and was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Nil answered calmingly without raising her eyes from her homework.

Draco looked incredulously at her. He was introduced at her on his fourteenth birthday, in a very Malfoyish party at Malfoy Manor, to make him find a 'nice pure blood girl'. He liked her immediately, but as a friend. His father was always telling him to marry her but he couldn't see her as his wife or even as his girlfriend, only as a friend, the only one he had. They kept their friendship a secret, especially because she was somehow excluded from the others Slytherins, but he only allowed her to discuss his point of views. But now he was really considering that she had finally lost it.

"You are not serious, isn't it Nillie? Please, tell me you are not serious."

"Yes I am, Draco. I am serious about that." She answered looking at him. "And you know that I am not afraid to voice my opinions."

"I know, Nillie, but honestly, it is Scarface we are talking about."

"Have you already thought that maybe the red clowns talk the same thing about us, Slytherins?"

"I didn't know that they could put two words together."

"Yes, they can, it is the Hufflepuffs who have this problem."

"Yeah, you are right, but still, if the 'Golden trio' didn't have that filthy mudblood with them I highly doubt that they would know which way is up and which way is down, specially saint Potter, I doubt he would even know how to use a spoon if he didn't have that know-it-all to tell him."

"And the fact that you would like to be the one to teach him how to use a spoon doesn't count" Nil whispered lowering her eyes and shaking her head.

"I beg your pardon. I don't want to teach him how to use a spoon, I don't even like him." Draco answered spitefully.

"Yeah right." Nil whispered "Who said you like him?" Nil said to him looking in his eyes.

Draco only glared at her.

"Look Draco, I already finished my homework, do you want help with yours?" Nil said it smiling from his glare.

"Do I look like the guy who needs help with his homework?"

"Okay, then. I'll leave you with your plotting to make the Golden Boy's life a living hell." Nil bowed mockingly.

"Nice friend you are, Nillie." Draco said playfully.

"Sorry Draco, but even ladies need to use the loo." She answered him, laughing.

"Oh sorry, young lady, it was extremely disrespectful from my part." Draco replied bowing mockingly.

"You are impossible, Draco Malfoy." She walked to him "And I hope that you truly find happiness and that no prejudice stand on your way." She said hugging him and then she walked away.

He kept thinking what she had meant with that, sitting in front of the fire.

* End Flashback *

Yes he had truly found happiness but it had been taken away from him so quickly... so quickly that the few memories he had of those happy times, he cherished more that anything now, but those memories were driving him crazy at the moment.

* Flashback *

It was the first month that he was with Harry, in his sixth year and he was excited to find out what Harry would think of his present. It had been very hard to admit his feelings to Harry but now that they were together, his entire future looked brighter. He owed a lot to Nil, she had helped him to gather the courage to tell Harry about his feelings in the Mermaid's Song, she even stayed there, a cloaked figure, to help him if something went wrong, she had talked to him when he needed most, had written the letters to him so Harry wouldn't find out it was him by his handwriting... really, she was his best friend, but whenever he tried to introduce the two, something would happen, it seemed that fate wanted Nil to stay in the shadows, but now, there was no Nil's help and that was because he was nervous, he didn't have anyone to cover him if something went wrong. With a final look at the mirror he left his bedroom and the Slytherin Common Room to find Harry at the front doors.

"Where are we going, Drake?"

That deep voice would always send shivers down his spine

"Sshh, it is a surprise. You will like, I promise." He answered putting a bandage on his eyes, being careful to not hurt Harry.

Draco guided Harry through the hallways, a secret passageway and some stairs and then he stopped and took the bandage from Harry's eyes.

It was really unbelievable, he could tell by the look in Harry's eyes that he never expected him to do something like that.

"Drake, this is... this... wow!"

"I'm glad you liked" Draco answered shyly.

"Liked? I loved it! Thank you." Harry answered pulling Draco closer and hugging him.

It wasn't for nothing that Harry was so surprised. Draco had closed the Mermaid's Song just for them. Candles were floating and a single table was placed in the middle of the first floor, facing Hogwarts. It was one of the most romantic things one could ever see.

They would have to get back to their lives in no more than one month and Draco wanted to make those two months worth all the waiting they would go through the summer so Draco prepared that dinner to spend a little more time with Harry, as they had to keep their relationship secret for now.

The next year they revealed the school their relationship and surprisingly just a few people were against them; most of the school supported them and even covered their relationship from their parents.

**** End Flashback ***** 

Draco heard a strange noise coming from the door, the windows and the fireplace. He crossed his apartment and stopped in the middle of the room when he saw smoke coming from the fireplace. Soon the windows were blasted, just like the door and white-cloaked figures entered, with the ones that came from the fireplace.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Draco demanded.

"We are here to take you to where you belong, Draco Malfoy" One of the figures spoke.

"What?! I demand you get out of here now!" he replied furiously

The figure chuckled and said:

"There is no need to be angry. Soon you will join us in our cause anyway. Resisting will only make things worse for you. You should be glad that you are being spared, opposite to that filthy mudblood Snape."

"What? What do you mean? What have you done to Hermione?" Draco was getting angrier by the time and the figures didn't realize it would bring the failure of their mission.

"Enough with the talking, my dear. You will come with us willingly." The figure answered taking his wand out of his pocket. "_Mens factum ab odium_" the figure shouted but it never realized it was too late.

Things started to fly and when the curse was sent to him it didn't work, instead, just smoke got out of the wand and the figure started to cry in agony because of a terrible ache in the entire body. Draco's eyes were all silver, his pupils had disappeared and lightning bolts were getting out of it. Whoever he looked at, started to scream in agony as if their bodies were being ripped from the inside out and being opened by powerful hands. (From now, things get a bit disgusting, so if you don't want to read, go to the next paragraph) Those who he kept looking for too long had their bodies exploded and brain, organs and blood were staining the white walls and the marble floor or were twisted in the most strange positions, breaking all the bones and destroying all the organs. Those who escaped that fate had one much worse, they had hallucinations with spirits of those they had killed willingly where they were tortured and were ripped apart. 

The one who had talked with Draco, before loosing his sanity, and his soul, thought:

#This is really the Heir of Merlin, the one with the power to rule over the souls#

Suddenly a hand sneaked around his face, placing a wet handkerchief on his nose and making him loose his conscience. It was Lucius who had finally gotten near Draco without being seen. Otherwise he could have ended up like the Bringers that now lay down dead or crazy on the floor.

#Thanks Merlin I was once a Death Eater and now I'm part of the Brotherhood# Lucius never thought he would, someday, thank the fact that he once was a Death Eater, but this time, the secrecy it required was coming in hand. "Hey, Jules, I have the heir, send the boys to do their job" said Lucius contacting the Brotherhood headquarters and Aparating there. The job the 'boys' had to do was clean all the mess and capture the survivors, if there was any, to interrogate and clean their minds from all the hate, sometimes even erasing their memories and the fact that they were wizards, but it was a small price to pay, at least they would have the chance to start anew, of course, always supervised by someone from the Brotherhood that stayed in the shadows.

When Lucius arrived at the Brotherhood, he went straight to the room that was prepared to the heir of Merlin and placed his son on the bed. His son. He wasn't the perfect father but at least now he would have the chance to make up from everything. The potion that was in the handkerchief would keep Draco asleep for another nine hours, enough time for him to recover from the blast of energy he had. He exited the room, closed the door and went to the Elders Room to receive his next orders and to the Monitor Room, to know what news they had about the other attack, and of course, about Nil. Potter would want to see Draco but surely he could wait until he had rested; tomorrow they would have time. The Bringers would need some time to recover from two failures and many losses. From now, they were relatively safe.  

AN: Well everyone, now I'll need your help to do one of the chapters so I'm posting this now so everyone will have time to help me. In this chapter, Draco finally arrived at the Brotherhood and in next chapter there is (finally) his reunion with Harry and the arrival of the Order of Phoenix (is it still called spoilers?). Anyway, I'd like everyone to send questions they would want to know and the character they want to make the question, for example: a reader send me a question about why the Bringers want to destroy the muggle – borns and tell me that he/she wants Sirius Black to do that question, so I'll put that in the fic. It doesn't count Lucius Malfoy, Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange (you'll know why later), Lily Potter, James Potter, Aberforth Dumbledore, and the OCs, but you don't have to do that if you don't want to, but I'd really appreciate if you sent me a review, please (puppy dog eyes). 


	10. Reunions and Mended Relationships part 1

Disclaimer: you know, first chapter. 

Summary: Harry Potter died in his final battle against Voldemort, but did he really die?

Pairings: DM/HP, SS/HG, LM/OC, LP/JP, RW/PP, RL/NB for now.

Forget about HBP, there is no traitor Snape in this fic.

AN: I know, I know, I should have updated years ago, but then things got a bit complicated. Also, the D/H part should be in this chapter, but it was getting way too long so I decided to make two chapters out of one, but don't worry fellas, you'll have the second part of this chapter, I'm almost done typing the pages my computer ate. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning: If you got here and don't know that this fic is slash, I'm going to warn you again: This fic is slash. Don't like? You know where the back button is, for the rest, enjoy.

Yeah! My reviewers rock! Look, I have some chocolate, and they are for you!

Alyanah: Don't worry, Draco will ask all of this next chapter. And about the other questions, they will be placed in the right chapter, I have all of them written here with me. (Smiling face)

Sheree: Next chapter, you will see them together, don't worry. And he is not the only one with amazing powers, you still have to see what I have planned for the others and for the cave. ;-) (try a wicked face here). Also, some of the questions you did, are being answered in this chapter, believe me, I write down every questions all of you ask me, so, don't worry, they will be all answered.

Lady-Laffs-a-Lot: Next chapter will be full of Draco, our favorite blond and for Sirius, no, he doesn't. (Smiling face)

Phyllida: I hope you like this chapter too and I hope that some questions were answered, I did my best.

"blabla" talk

'blabla' mentions of something

# blabla# thoughts

**10. Reunions and mended relationships**

When Lucius arrived at the Monitor Room, Harry started bombarding him with question about Draco.

"How is Draco? Where is he? What happened..."

"Lucius Damien Malfoy! Where the fuck have you been?" Said a very angry looking Tom Riddle, interrupting Harry.

"Saving my son and preventing that the kids got killed. Where is Nil?" Lucius answered coldly.

"The Potters and her parents are bringing her back." Tom replied almost in a whisper.

"What! Bringing her back? What the hell happened?" Lucius demanded.

"Excuse me, but I'm still here and I'm still in the dark, so could you two, please, enlighten me?" Harry said between his teeth.

"Draco is fine but you can't see him now. Surely you accompanied the attack from here, so you know about the energy blast he had. He is now recovering from it, when he wakes up you'll be able to see him and have some time with him before your training begins. I believe you know everything about the 'Great Powers', don't you Mr. Potter?" Lucius answered looking at Harry.

"Yes I do but no one explained to me that 'training thing' nor I saw the attack as the monitor exploded." Harry replied.

"The monitor what!" asked Lucius unbelievably.

"Exactly, so I still don't know what happened so could you, please, tell me what the hell is going on?" Asked Harry getting angry, he didn't notice but Tom and Lucius realized that Harry's powers were being fuelled by his anger and the entire room could start shaking soon but the monitor room wasn't the place to tell him this sort of thing.

"Very well, I'll tell you everything later as we still have nine hours until Draco wakes up. Now, Tom, what did you mean when you said that Lily, James, Anthony and Kamilly are bringing Nil Back?" Asked Lucius turning his attention to Tom.

"During the attack, the house came down, we sent them to bring the Snapes and Nil back and another squad to do the 'dirt job'." Replied Tom, now a bit calmer.

"Dirt job?" asked Harry confused.

"Check for survivors from both sides, bring the survivors of the other side here, interrogate them, erase their memory and give them a new life, away from hate" answered Lucius.

Harry just nodded.

"Well, I need to talk to Aberforth. Lucius, could you explain about the training to Potter?" Asked Tom politely.

"Sure, come Mr. Potter, I'll show you where is Draco's room and then I'll explain about the training." Answered Lucius going out of the room and being followed by a confused and somewhat angry Harry, who was thinking what the hell was going on.

They got back to the corridor where Harry's chambers were.

"There is Draco's room, right across your own" Lucius said pointing the rooms. "Right beside yours is your parents' room, across theirs is Christa's room and on the next corridor are Nil's, Tom's and the Snapes' rooms, come I'll show you them." Lucius started walking and Harry had no other choice that to follow him to the next corridor, where Lucius showed him the other rooms.

"Wow! How does everything fit here?" Harry asked amazed.

"Let's say it is... well... magic" answered Lucius chuckling.

"Yeah, right." Harry replied snorting.

Lucius opened the door to another library and entered after Harry, closing the door. The click seemed to startle Harry.

"Don't worry Potter, although every room in this place has a Silencing charm on it, you don't have to worry about anything, no one is going to hurt you here." Lucius said motioning to the chairs around a small coffee table on the middle of the room.

"How many libraries there are here?" Harry wondered aloud while sitting in one of the chairs.

"A couple, for every subject in the world, no more that three subjects for library." Answered Lucius making his way to the chair opposite to Harry.

"And we are in which one?" he asked curiously.

"The one about History of Magic, this just happened to be the closest one for a talk." Replied Lucius sitting down facing Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter, I apologize for the delay of the answers to your questions but we weren't counting on the recent events, but I believe that now you will receive them."

Harry just nodded and then asked:

"You said that my parents are alive, how come?"

"Well, surely you remember that everyone told you that Voldemort tried to kill you himself, don't you? And, when he arrived at Godric's Hollow, your parents tried to stop him and were killed because of that, isn't it?" Lucius asked, starting his explanation.

Harry nodded, paying attention to every movement the man did. He wasn't very trusting yet. Well, who would be? He had found out not even two days ago that Voldemort was a good guy, that Lucius Malfoy was trying to protect Draco and he...it was a wonder he was sitting calmly there.

"What truly happened there" Lucius began, "was that Voldemort was in fact trying to save you and your family because one of the members of the Brotherhood asked, Kamilly Riddle Bluenile, Nil's mother. Of course, your parents didn't know what was truly happening, so, they, naturally, fought back. The thing is that, when you say the word 'parecis' before performing any charm, any charm at all, you get the exact effect of the charm but for a certain period; in the case of the killing curse, it is fourteen hours and no matter what charms one performs to find out what happened, it will only show the killing curse, also, it can only be lifted before the time by the caster, and the caster only, with a simple 'Enervate'. It worked with your father but when it came to your mother, things got a little complicated; she, of course, tried to protect you, so, she stood on the way of the faked killing curse, and, with that, she gave you the most powerful protection of all, the power of unconditional love, that very few can have. If everything had worked, Tom would use the same thing on Lily, fake the killing curse. Someone would find your bodies, then, someone from here would dig your caves before the spell wore off, then you would be brought here, where you would live until all the Great powers were found. Of course, when your mother stepped on the way and got hit, the spell worked for her, she would wake up in fourteen hours, but when Tom tried to do the same thing to you, the protection you had just got made the spell backfire, so, he was the one who woke up fourteen hours later, but he had time to activate the portkey back here. The Brotherhood continued with the plan without you, as you were safe with your relatives. "

At this, Harry snorted.

"I said safe, Potter, not living happily. It was then that they knew that you were the heir of Gryffindor. You remember that part about blood of lovers stepping on the way when opposites face each other blah blah blah... well, it meant that it was fate that Tom would try to kill you, but, by doing that he would reveal you as the heir of Godric Gryffindor and you would be brought here and everyone would think you were killed and your name would be erased from Hogwarts's list, what would add veracity to the tale that you were killed. When Tom woke up, the situation was discussed and Tom agreed that it would be better that everyone thought that he had vanished, after that, the situation was discussed with your parents. At first Lily refused to stay here without you, but then James convinced her that it was for the best, although it was breaking his heart not to have you near them, so they became Brotherhood members, training all the new members. When Voldemort was 'defeated', they went to the cemetery, to their graves by muggle ways and just apparated near Godric's Hollow, then, near Hogwarts." Lucius then, chuckled a bit. "They said that Dumbledore almost had a heart attack when he saw them. They told him that they had somehow found themselves inside a box, so, they apparated to Godric's Hollow and found the house destroyed and abandoned for a long time then they decided to apparate near Hogwarts and find Dumbledore in hope that he might have the answer to what had happened. Of course they knew what had happened, but they needed to pretend that they didn't. Dumbledore then, explained to them what had happened, and I must say that it seemed that they were perfect with their act of faking surprise and sadness for what happened to you. Of course this was just in front of the headmaster, they were really sad for what happened to you, don't think the opposite. Minister Anthony was called to determine if that was true that they were really alive or if that was a trick from Voldemort's followers. Already knowing the whole scheme, Anthony suggested that their magic were traced to know from where they had come from, so it was done, from Hogwarts gates back to Godric's Hollow back to the cemetery. Of course, just the fact that they had come from Godric's Hollow was enough to make Dumbledore believe them as just themselves or someone who was told by Pettigrew could enter there and there would be pointless to have Death Eaters pretending to be your parents, and the fact that they had come from their graves only seemed to add veracity to the tale, but Anthony still insisted that some other tests were done, of course, none that would reveal for how long they had been alive."

"So that is how the Minister knows so much about the Dark Arts and how to defend one from it. He is a member of this Brotherhood thing." Harry wondered aloud.

"Anthony is not just 'a member of this Brotherhood thing' he is a descendant of Rapsehs himself, the heir of the Bluenile family, one of the founders of the Brotherhood. He grew up running around this place, reading every book in this building."

"I can't believe. My parents alive all this time, a minister that is also member of a secret society. This seems so...unreal." breathed Harry looking down.

Lucius leaned closer to the young man, smiling a small, understanding smile.

"Please, Harry, I understand that everything is still a great shock to you, but you need to understand that there are things going on that called for those secrets. If your parents had showed up and taken you to live with them, there would be questions, Tom's true allegiances would probably be found, your life would be in danger, possibly you would never have the chance to know everyone you know as you would have to hide here. But now you can help change that. Everyone here lives or lived a double life for too long. We all need your help."

"I still don't understand why me. I mean, if I'm the heir of Gryffindor so I descend from Godric Gryffindor and if my mom is the heir of Morgan LeFay, so the blood of Godric Gryffindor can only come from my dad, so why isn't he a heir as well?" Harry asked looking at Lucius eyes

"The thing is that, apart from Morgan LeFay, it takes twenty generations for the powers of the Great Powers to kick in. Your father is the nineteenth descendant of the last heir, just like I am the nineteenth descendant of Merlin. You are the twentieth descendant of the last heir of Gryffindor."

"Why twenty generations, why not eleven or, I don't know, three?" Harry had a certain disbelief and... desperation? in his voice.

"Have you already read or do you know anything about genetic?"

"A bit." Harry answered not knowing where that would take him.

" Well, have you ever heard of recessive genes?"

"Yeah, genes that only show their characteristics when in equal pairs, like the color of the eyes." Harry answered still confused, then realization hit him, it took twenty generations for the heir's magic to be powerful enough for one to be considered an heir.

"How powerful are the heirs?" Harry asked tiredly. #Merlin, this is serious, if they are really telling the truth, it is up to me and some others to save the world and no one else can do that.#

"Well, they are as powerful as the wizards that they are heirs from, so naturally, you are as powerful as Godric Gryffindor himself, but it is not how powerful the heirs are that is important, it is that they have the same magical pattern as the ones they are heir from; some places only recognize their pattern of magic, so, can be only opened by those wizards themselves or their heirs." Lucius answered calmly. He saw that there was a certain acceptance by Harry's part.

"Now, Harry, I need to tell you something but, to do so, I must reveal something that I don't have the right to, so, I would like you to understand that I... I'm just doing this because I must, for you to understand why everyone here is urging you to start your training" There was a certain urgency in his voice.

Harry nodded apprehensively. Now that there were answers it was much easier to keep calm and wait for them as it seemed that the answers were being given straight away.

"Well" Lucius cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with whatever it was that he was going to say. "The thing is that... well... Draco is pregnant, with your child."

"What! This is... wonderful" Harry leaned on the chair, laughing, tears coming down from his eyes, tears of happiness. " My child, my own child! I'm gonna be papa" He said happily. Merlin, happily was one of the understatements of the century. He was ecstatic.

"Harry, this is not what I want to tell you. I need to tell you something much more serious than that, something concerning your child's life."

"What is it, Malfoy? What can be so serious?"

"Your child can't be born before the defeat of the Bringers of Purification" #Okay, saying it this way was cruel but I have to make him understand the seriousness of the situation

Harry immediately stopped daydreaming about his child and looked at Lucius, fully concentrated on what he had to say. What did he mean by saying his child couldn't be born? Surely he was overreacting.

"That is better. Look, Harry, I don't mean that your child can't be born, it is just that if he or she is born before the defeat of the Bringers, everyone here would have to wait seventeen years to have a real life again, away from spying, away from pretending to be crazy or dead, away from everything they love." There was a growing urgency in Lucius' voice.

"Why?" He asked puzzled.

"Because you and Draco are a special case. You are both Great Powers, so your child would inherit the power of one of you and both your powers would be blocked and wouldn't be unblocked until the child's seventeen birthday, that is when the magical pattern of the heirs magic gets clear to know which powers the child has. And a lot could happen in seventeen years."

"Why both our powers would be blocked if the child will have only the power of one of us?"

"Because the child would have both the powers inside him or her, the powers wouldn't be a matter of blood, like what happens normally with the heirs, they would be a matter of two patterns getting intertwined with each other, so, only the choices the child would make along the life could determine which power would prevail. Besides, a child so powerful couldn't be out in the world where the Bringers could get a hold on this child, and believe me, they have a lot of ways to do so without anyone noticing until it is too late, the safest place would be locked inside four walls, and it is not fair to any child." Lucius said urgently.

"How do you know that they would succeed in taking my child away? How do you know Draco and I won't be able to protect her?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Did you know that Nil was a member of a secret society and a spy for that society?" Lucius asked calmly, although the urgency was still clear in his voice.

That was right. He never paid attention to Bluenile, never thought she could be involved in something like spying and secret societies. He always thought her to be the quiet type, that would never be involved in something like that, and surely Draco didn't know either or he would have told him. He hated to admit it but, boy, they were good. And if the good guys were that good, he didn't even want to think about the bad guys. Malfoy was right, the Bringers would be defeated this time, his child deserved, needed to live in a world without fear.

"Okay, tell me what I have to do." Harry asked determined.

"Well, it is not that much. Your training consists in learning how to control your powers over fire, but that is Nil's territory, I don't know much about that. To defeat the Bringers, we need to destroy the energy that controls their minds and it can be only done from the inside of a cave in the Bluenile Estate." Lucius answered, relieved that Harry had finally accepted to help them.

"If that is all, why wasn't it done before?" He asked curiously, it seemed so simple.

"Well, because the Bringers always succeeded in killing one or two heirs and all the heirs are needed to open the doors of the cave and get inside there." Came the calm reply.

"But how do they know when to strike?" He was more curious now. How did they manage to know what to do to prevent the Brotherhood from winning?

"The question is more like who. As you were told, prophecies big like this are made usually all around the world and the Brotherhood is not the only one on the run to get those prophecies and to find out about who they are. Sometimes, they get the lead and kill an heir before we know who are the heirs, so, we have to wait another five hundred years, just because of the heir of Morgan. Some times they find a way inside the Bluenile Estate and manage to kill one of the heirs in the battle. Sometimes they even manage to put a spy inside here. That is why they weren't stopped yet." Lucius finished the explanation with a sigh.

"So, basically I have to learn how to control my powers, open a door in a cave and not get killed if there is a battle. Seems easy."

"You are right Harry, seems, but during your training you'll see how a Bringer battles, and then, you can tell me if it is easy or not." Lucius answered chuckling a bit.

"Yeah. I'll tell you." Harry didn't know when it happened, but, somewhere along that conversation, they started a friendship, and it was nice, not to be worried if your father-in-law would throw you a curse if you let your guard down. Father-in-law. It was weird to see Lucius in this new light. Whatever had happened to him since he first met the man, he liked it, to se a human Lucius. "Well, I hate to break this conversation but, well... may I see Draco? You know, just a part of me is paying attention to this conversation." Harry asked chuckling too.

Lucius smiled and sighed again.

"Harry, this must be hard for you, considering that you surely are desperate to see my son, but I would like to ask you to let me see him first. There are some things that I must tell him, things that I must clarify."

"Sure, I understand that you two have a lot to talk about" Harry answered smiling.

"Thanks Harry." Lucius paused for a moment and then, added: "Would you like to finally meet your parents?"

"I'd love to."

Lucius got up, snapped his fingers and led the way to the door, when he opened a female house elf was standing there.

"Star, please, take Mr. Potter to where his parents are."

"Yes, sir." Answered the house elf bowing.

Lucius walked to his son's chambers and entered. He conjured a comfortable chair by the side of the (huge) bed and sat there, waiting for his son to wake up.

When Harry reached another double doors, he expected another library but it seemed to be a simple common room, like the ones in Hogwarts, except this one had many comfortable-looking armchairs and sofas. The doors opened silently and the two people there didn't notice it, so they kept talking.

"I'm not going to wait anymore, I've already waited too long! To the hell with Lucius, Tom, or anyone else. I don't care what they said, I'm going to see him right now." Said a very exasperated-looking red haired woman.

"Lil, calm down, his questions need to be answered first and Lucius was the one who they chose to do that." Said a man. Harry couldn't see how he looked like as he had his back to him and the back of the chair was higher than him.

"You know what Jim? I'm going to that library now, I'm going to see him and if Malfoy even move his finger to stop me, I'm going to shove his wand so up his arse that to retrieve it he will have to reach his throat." Answered the woman.

It was then that the house elf cleared her throat.

"If madam and sir are busy we can come back later."

Harry didn't know how but one moment he was looking into emerald green eyes and the next he was enveloped in a warm bear hug. Hagrid would be very proud of that hug.

"Thanks Star, you can leave now." He heard the man say.

"Harry, oh, Harry, my dear sonny. I missed you so much. Please, forgive me for not taking you to live with us. My little son."

"It is okay, mum." Everything just rolled out of his tongue. He had only seen this woman in pictures, never met her, after that night at Godric's Hollow he thought she was dead, but after that warm hug, he knew that they had only done that to protect him from bigger suffering, he knew that his parents loved him; he didn't even need to look at his father to know that.

When his mother let go of him he saw that his father had moved closer to him.

"Look James, it is our little baby, out little Harry." Lily stepped aside so James could see his son clearly.

They really looked like each other. If it wasn't for the eyes, it would be extremely hard for anyone to tell which was who, as Harry, apart from the eyes, had Lily's chin and nose.

James didn't say anything, he just hugged his son, letting tears of happiness flow.

"My son. My baby." James hugged his son harder as he cried. "You sure has grown into a nice young man. I'm so proud of you."

Harry hugged his father tight. He was with his family. Well, a part of it.

Finally James let go of Harry.

"So, how about we catch up these years, son? Why don't you tell us what you've been doing?" James asked lightly, leading Harry to one of the chairs. He surely was just like Sirius had described him to be, joyful, humorous. He somehow had come back in Harry's seventh year, but no one found out how.

He sat between his parents, both of them with one arm around him. He told them about the Dursleys, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Draco, his life as an Auror, everything and his parents told him everything about themselves and the Brotherhood.

AN: Yeah guys, finally another update! Yay! Well, you know, keep sending your questions! Who you want to ask what, who you want to say what... that stuff. And Lucius will tell Draco that he wasn't a bad guy next chapter. It was supposed to be in this but this chapter was getting too long and I don't want to risk the update, I already had problems with another fic, so, I'm still a bit wary. Anyway, reviews! And you get a chocolate bar and a weekend with our characters. I already got Sirius for this weekend. Anyway, bye, love y'all.


End file.
